Little bodys, Big problems
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Keo s fanfic  Inuyasha, miroku, sango, kirara, sesshomarou and koga get chibi transformed by a demon bunny, how will kagome and shippo cope with looking after five kids and a kitten.  he acts like such a child XD  rated for possible language
1. Chapter 1

Little bodys, big problems

Chapter 1 ... Whadda we do?

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha

A/N: HEY, its =keo= here (you may know me from some of dragons storys and 'lillys portal, anyway if you dont then i will explain, there are five ppl that use this account,  
dragon, me, chichi, senri401 and ryerye:).) anyway back to the point, dragon wrote a story called inuyasha child again as her first fanfic, im trying to prove that im a better writer so im writing a similar one and hoping to get more reveiwes XD, sorry that its such an over used plot line, does rock tho :3.

"WHY WONT YOU DIE" Inuyasha screemed as he leaped back to the ground after whacking his tetsaiga onto the seemingly indestructable giant rabit demon, "Inuyasha,  
move so I can use my wind tunnle" miroku yelled, Both him and inuyasha had gone to collect water that morning when this demon showed up wanting the shards. Inuyasha turned around to tell miroku to back off and let him handel it, but before a single word could leave his mouth, the demon let out a loud roar and blasted a huge beam of pale blue light strait into the two men. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, the demon was gone "DANM IT" he tryed to yell but it came out as more of a squeek, hearing this he clamped his hands to his mouth and went red, "Whats wong with youw voice inuyasha?" Miroku tried to say, his voice was more high pitched but not as much, neather of them could see eachother in the thick cloud of dust from the attack, after a few moments the dust started to clear. "thewe you awe...  
you ook different" miroku stated as he came into veiw, Inuyasha burst into laughter when seeing miroku, he was clearly much shorter as his robes were far to big for him he was wearing them like a long dress. "Miwoku, you got small" Inuyasha squeeked between laughs, "Umm inuyasha, I think you haf got smawller too"  
the monk giggled as he saw his hanyou friend, inuyasha's clothes still fit him fine, but he was much much shorter, just a little bigger than as shippo.  
Inuyasha imedietly stopped laughing and went pale, his eyes turned wide as he looked down at his chubby little hands, miroku did the same, they both looked up at each other, then they both quickly ran over to the river that they got the water from. "no no NO" inuyasha screemed as he saw his reflection, miroku rubbed his eyes and took another look, "Hmmm, seems we have a bit of a pwoblem" he stated rather calmly, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM, WE ARE F****** BABYS" inuyasha yelled, panic filling his voice, "Must have been the demon, Im suwe keade will hab a cuwe" miroku shrugged as he adjusted his robe around his sholders, "Anyway, how come my outfit is too big and yours stiw fits?". Inuyasha was pacing back and fourth in panic, "my wobes ajust demslfs to my size, my mother made them when I was five, dey grow, ANYWAY, THATS NOT THE PROBLEM". "Calm down inuyasha, lets go to de obers, den we can go see keade" miroku smiled, Just then voices rang out the forrest, "INUYASHA, MIROKU, WHERE ARE YOU?" kagome was shouting, "WE AWE OBER HE..." miroku began before inuyasha clasped his hands around the monks mouth.  
"We cant let them see us like this" Inuyasha growled, just then kagome wandered into the clearing with shippo on her sholder. Inuyasha froze and miroku turned round to greet the girl, "Hi gome" the monk smiled as he wondered over, "Um who are you?" shippo asked curiously, Inuyasha couldnt move,he had never been so embarressed in his whole life, he just couldnt let kagome see him like this. Kagome stared at the two kids, mainly the little dog eared boy with his back to her,  
"Sippo, its me, miwoku, there was a demon and it shot this beam and we got turned into widdle kids" miroku explained to the fox kitsune. Kagome and shippo just stared for a moment taking in the information, after a few moments shippo was rolling on the floor laughing and kagome had to cover her mouth to stop her self from giggling, inuyasha went bright red and miroku smiled sheepishly. Shippo wandered over to inuyasha and stood infront of him, "You must be like three years old now, well in human years anyway" the fox smirked, inuyasha growled but didnt say anything, "now im older than you, im gonna make you pay for all the mean things you did to me" shippo smiled evily, inuyasha smacked the kit on the head, but to his suprise he didnt even flinch, "ha, is that suppose to hurt" shippo laughed as he hit inuyasha back twice as hard making him fall backwards, "Owwie" the hanyou wimpered, his eyes were filled with tears, "I wont cry, I wont cry, I wont cry" he repeted as he fought to keep the tears from falling, "Ohhh is big strong inuyasha gonna cry" shippo mocked, "S shut up" inuyasha whimpered as he held the bump on his head, "Im not cwying, I neber cwy",  
it was true, no tears were falling, but they were dangerously close. "SHIPPO, dont be mean to him" kagome scolded as she scooped up the little pup, "You're sooo adorable" she squeeled as she squeezed him tight, "OWWWW KAGOME LEMMI GO" he choked un able to breath, "oops, sorry" she smiled as she put him down.  
Suddenly sango entered the clearing, "Hey kagome, whos the child?... HEY" she turned around and hit the air with her boomerang, "HUH, I swear I felt that monks wandering hands on my...".  
"Im down here my love" miroku butted in, sango looked down in shock of the little boy at her feet, "Who is the five year old?" she asked looking up at kagome.  
(A/N:Just to explain, miroku is five and inuyasha is three). "Its me miwoku" miroku smiled saddly that she didnt recognise him, kagome nodded at the statement and sango stared in total shock, "Mirokus a little kid?" she asked after five minutes of silence, "Not just miroku, inuyasha too" shippo answered pointing to where inuyasha had been standing a moment ago, "OH NO,  
WHERES INUYASHA?" kagome shreeked as she looked around furiously for the boy. Everyone went in different directions looking for the three year old hanyou,  
"INUYASHA, INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU" kagome called, her eyes flooding with tears, "what is he's hurt, or worse, he cant protect himself like this, I doupt he can hold up his sword" kagome paniked as she ran thurther into the forrest. After a while of searching, shippo was the one to find him, "Inuyasha?"  
he cocked his head in confusion as he climbed onto the branch the hanyou was sitting on, inuyasha had his face hidden by his hands and wouldnt face the kit. "Go away runt, I wanna be on my own" he growled pulling his hands from his face, "But its too dangerouse to be alone, you're just a kid now" shippo smiled and put his hand on his friends back reasuringly, "Feh, I can take care of my self" he snarled as he ripped shippos hand off him, still not facing the kit.  
"Fine, whatever, but if you dont come back then we cant see keade and turn you back" shippo shrugged and smiled, Inuyasha growled and hopped down from the branch,  
"Fine whelp, lets go", shippo sighed and followed reluctantly. After a few moments inuyasha froze and sniffed the air, "Gomes being attacked by a demon"  
he gasped as he began to run, shippo alerted and ran after him, although shippo overtook the toddler in seconds, "Inuyasha, you're soo slow, hop on" shippo squeeked as he transformed into a balloon, inuyasha growled but jumped on anyway. About five minutes later the two boys arived at a big clearing,  
it was full of dust, the demond scent faded, inuyasha sniffed the air and was releved when he smelled kagome, but there was another familliar scent.  
Inuyasha and shippo walked over to kagome once the dust cleared, she was kneeling next to a little girl in a baggy demonslayers uniform, "Not you too sango"  
shippo sighed as kagome lifted up the four year old girl, "Stoopi bunny, what a meany demon" the child crossed her arms and sighed. "ohh this is bad, this is soo bad"  
kaome fretted as she paced back and fourth, the three little kids stood in a row staring up at kagome and shippo was trying to calm her down. "Its ok kagome,  
we will ask keade, she will know what to do" the kit explained, "Yeah, keade will get them back, it all gonna be ok" kagome reasured her self. "How awe we awl gonna get to keades, its a weally long walk and we keep twipping ober our clothes?" sango asked, "We can wide kiwawa stupid" inuyasha smirked, just then a little kitten wanered out from the bushed, she was only the size of a fist, "Not you too kirara" shippo groaned as the kitten leaped on sangos head.  
"Whadda we do?" kagome sighed as everyone slumped down on the ground in confusion.

{A/N: Hi there, hope you liked my first chapter,if anyone has any idea of anything for chapter 2 then please mail me, PLEASE R&R, chapter 2 will be out soon} 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ... ohh boy _

Disclaimer: =Keo=: Look lawyer guys, a monkey in a jet pack (*points to sky)  
Lawyers: *looks up =Keo=: MWA HA HA (*steals inuyasha)  
Giant lawyer: *Sits on =keo=

{A/N: HIYA MY LOYAL FANS... oh wait... I GOT NO FANS YET TT_TT wahh. Hope you likie the chappy, please reveiw whatya think.}

["Yeah, keade will get them back, it all gonna be ok" kagome reasured her self. "How awe we awl gonna get to keades, its a weally long walk and we keep twipping ober our clothes?" sango asked, "We can wide kiwawa stupid" inuyasha smirked, just then a little kitten wanered out from the bushed, she was only the size of a fist, "Not you too kirara" shippo groaned as the kitten leaped on sangos head.  
"Whadda we do?" kagome sighed as everyone slumped down on the ground in confusion.]

"gggoommeee, im tired" miroku whined as he dragged his feet along the ground, sango was already asleep in kagomes arms and inuyasha, miroku and shippo were following kagome. "Well what do you want me to do about it" kagome stressed, she was verry on edge, she had been walking for five hours with a bunch of kids that wouldnt stop moaning.  
After about five minutes kagome noticed that it was silent, she spun around to see why the kids were so quiet, "WHERES INUYASHA" she screemed as she saw miroku and shippo staring backwards looking for the lost hanyou, "man, he must have been a pain to his mother if he kept running off like this as a kid"  
shippo sighed as kagome ran back to look for his, followed by miroku, kirara and a verry tired sango. "Where is he, where is he" kagome repeted to her self agitatedly,  
"gome, maby if we stay in one pwace he will catch us up, he might just be ooking for food or somthing" sango suggested, kagome stopped to think for a moment,  
"I dont smell any of inuyashas blood" shippo shrugged, "ok... lets set up camp here for now, you guys set up the tents and I will have a quick look around to see if I can spot him" kagome decided as she dropped the tents beside the kids and walked off, "how does she expect us to set up de tents ike dis?" miroku frowned as he tried to lift the bag of camping pegs, but failed. "INUYASHA, INYASHA" kagome called as she patrolled the forrest, after about ten minutes there was still no sign of the toddler, she was about to leave when the sound of whimpering hit her. Kagome rushed towards the sound, afraid that the little pup may be hurt, soon she came across his sitting on a tree stump with his head down looking miserable, he had the top part of hs outfit pulled down as far as it could go over his legs.  
"Inuyasha, i've been looking everywhere, you had me worryed sick" kagome scolded, inuyasha didnt look at her, "Go away" he growled miseably, kagome looked at the little boy andd her anger faded and was replaced with pitty, "Whats wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him. He scooted away from her and snarled, "I SAID GO AWAY"  
he yelled angrly, kagome was confused but suddenly a scent hit her nose, "Inuyasha, did you have an accsident?" she giggled, he went bright red and scooted further away,  
"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE" he cried as his eyes filled with tears that wouldnt fall. Kagome stood up and walked round to his front, he looked away ashamed, she bent down and lifted his top, round his crotch was a big wet patch, tears then fell from his eyes, he couldnt stop them, he was so ashamed that kagome had seen him like this.  
"I I didnt have to go, I didnt feel it come out" he growled through his tears, kagome sat next to him and embraced the puppy in a hug, "Its ok inuyasha, you're just a little kid, its normal" kagome soothed as she let the little chiled sob into her arm, "Everyones gonna laugh at me" he whimpered as he pulled away and wiped the tears away. "They wont laugh if they dont know" kagome smiled and winked, inuyasha smiled a little but then went back to being miserable,  
"Kagome, why did I cry, I neber cwy?" he growled, he was really quite confused, he never cryed". "I think all of you are now acting younger" kagome gigged as she stood up and brushed off her skirt, "You are acting alot... less like you" kagome as lost for words at the behavior of the hanyou. Just then sango came running into the area paniced, "GOME, miwokus stuck in the tent rope and shippo got knocked out by a tent peg and ..." Sango stopped explaining as she took a glimps of inuyasha,  
"HA HA HA HA, PEE PANTS PEE PANTS" she mocked as she ran away, inuyasha growled angrl and went red from enbarrissment, "DONT YOU DARE TELL ANYONE SANGO"  
he yelled as he began chasing the little girl with his claws out. Just then miroku walked in carrying an uncontious shippo in his arms and tripping over the string that he was tangled in, "Gome, I need help" miroku whined, shippo then woke up, "Urrrg, what happend?, what smells so bad?" the kitsune moaned as he wearly clasped his paws over his nose. "Ohh boy, its gonna be a LOOOOONG trip" kagome sighed as she slumped onto the tree stump and watched the chaos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ... the stess of being a mommy

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own inuyasha to you O_O

{A/N: Hello my loyal fans, YES, NOW I HAVE TO FANS 8D, hope you like this next chapter, I will try to make it a little longer this time}

[ "GOME, miwokus stuck in the tent rope and shippo got knocked out by a tent peg and ..." Sango stopped explaining as she took a glimps of inuyasha,  
"HA HA HA HA, PEE PANTS PEE PANTS" she mocked as she ran away, inuyasha growled angrl and went red from enbarrissment, "DONT YOU DARE TELL ANYONE SANGO"  
he yelled as he began chasing the little girl with his claws out. Just then miroku walked in carrying an uncontious shippo in his arms and tripping over the string that he was tangled in, "Gome, I need help" miroku whined, shippo then woke up, "Urrrg, what happend?, what smells so bad?" the kitsune moaned as he wearly clasped his paws over his nose. "Ohh boy, its gonna be a LOOOOONG trip" kagome sighed as she slumped onto the tree stump and watched the chaos.]

WARNING: charactors will all be extreemly occ, sorry -_-'

"Kagome, kagome, kagome, kagome, kagome..." shippo desperatly wanted attention and would get it even if it meant he had to be the most annoying person on earth. Everyone was sitting round the camp fire while kagome cooked raymon, "Kagome, kagome, kagome, ka..." shippo was cut off my miroku beeing pushed into him,  
crushing the fox. "Oww get off me miroku" shippo growled as he scabbled to escape the chibi monks butt, Kagome sighed, just glad to have a moments peace from shippo.  
"Gome, inuyasha pushed miwoku into shippo" sango tattled on the hanyou, "Did not" inuyasha claimed, "DID TOO" miroku shouted, "DID NOT", "DID TOO", "DID NOT",  
"DID TOO", "DID NOT, "DID TOO", "QQQUUUUUUIIIIIEEEEEETTTTTT" kagome screemed to end their game, all the kids stared up at kagome with big eyes and quivery bottem lips, "Ohh noo, dont cry, im sor..." kagome was cut off by miroku and sango begining to wail loudly, inuyasha covered his ears and wimpered in pain and shippo copyed him. "Please stop crying, if you stop then you can have dinner" kagome begged, at the mention of dinner miroku and sango stopped crying and grinned widely. Kagome handed everyone a bowl and sat down to eat hers, just before she could take a bite she heard growling and wimpering, she looked up and almost lauhed at the sight, miroku, sango and inuyasha were all trying to pick up the noodles in the raymon with their chopsticks, and failing miserably,  
it was really quite a funny site. "Gomme, why cant we do this?" inuyasha whined, kagome and shippo giggled as they watched miroku almost get a noodle, then drop the copsticks in his bowl,  
"I guess you guys couldnt use chopsticks when you were little" shippo mocked, inuyasha growled. "Come here and I will feed you" kagome sighed, sango rushed over and plopped down infront of kagome with her bown, miroku soon followed but inuyasha (being as stubborn as he is) refused to be fed like a baby, so he continued trying to eat unsuccsessfully. "are you sure you dont want me to help you?" kagome sighed as she watched inuyasha hit the ground in frustration of not being able to to somthing so simple, "Im not a baby, im not gonna be fed" he growled stubbornly as he adjusted the chopsticks in his was three hours later, miroku, sango and shippo had fallen asleep after long finishing their meals, meanwhile kagome was watching with bordom as inuyasha almost brought himself to tears (almost) trying to eat his, now cold raymon. "Come on inuyasha, its late, eather let me feed you or go to sleep" kagome demanded, inuyasha growled, he knew he really had no chice, he looked around franticly to make sure that every one was asleeep before slowly walking over to kagome, "Just dont tell anyone about this wench"  
he hrowled before sitting infront of the tired teen girl with his bowl. Kagome smiled a releved smile and started to feed the three year old hanyou his dinner.  
"KAGOME, WAKE UUUP" shippo moaned as he shook kagomee awake, "Whats wrong shippo?" she smiled wearly, "Miroku, inuyasha and sango stink, I cant take it"  
shippo choked as he held his nose tighter, Kagome looked confused before loking over at the three little kids, sango was sitting on the ground crying, miroku and inuyasha were looking at the ground in emmbarrissment and they were all wet. Kagome groaned as she stood up to go and help the little ones while shippo ran into the forrest to avoid barfing from the smell, "Sowwy gome" miroku mumbled as he looked away a little ashamed, Sango just sat there wailing with floods of tears, "Its ok miroku" kagome sighed as she picked up sango to calm her down, miroku shuffled next to inuyasha, "Heh heh, forgot to go before you went to bed did you inuyasha?" miroku laughed, "Why are you laughing, you are wet too" inuyasha raised an eye brow, miroku looked down, "Oh yeah" he laughed sheepishly.  
"You three go and wash in that lake over there and I will wash you're clothes" kagome instructed, they all stared at her horrifed (exept miroku), "We have to bath together?" sango shreeked, "You're all just little kids, its not like its a big deal" kagome reasured her friend as she shoed the kids off, they went, reluctantly.  
Miroku jumped into the lake, closely followed by inuyasha who dragged kirara in by her tail, shippo decided to go to, but sango stood on the edge. "Whats wong sango, cant swim?" inuyasha mocked, "No, and ou pwobly cant eaber, I dont wanna go in cause of dat lechiwas monk" sango rowled as she pointed accusingly at mini mroku. "I can too swim" inuyasha boasted, shippo turned around and pushed the cocky hanyou into the deeper water, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ..." shippo began counting in monotone, "Why awe ou cownting sipo?" sango asked as she reluctantly got unchanged and slid in, "29, 30, 31... counting the seconds that inuyasha is drowning before he passes out and floats to the top" the kitzune shrugged before continuing counting. "SIPPO, dats mean" sango growled as she grabbed the floaty that kagome gave her and swam out to save her hanyou friend, Inuyasha coughed and spluttered as sango lifed him out, then began to whimper, "I I I...  
want my mommy" he wailed as he climbed out of the water and crawled into the towl that kagome left for him. Everyone let his words sink in before they sat down in the water saddly, inuyasha turned round and started crying, sango, miroku annd shippo's eyes weld up with tears, "I miss my mommy too" miroku sniffed as he climbed out and into his towl too, "Me too" sango cried as she did the same, "Me three" shippo mumbled. "Ok, all your clothes are washed and dry now so..."  
kagome began as she walked into the clearing where the lake was, she had stopped after seeing the four kids all rapped in towls and sobbing their eyes out,  
"Whats wrong guys?, did somthing happen?". "I WANT MY MOMMY" shippo wailed, "ME TOO" cried miroku and sango in unison, inuyasha just sat with his back to her in silence.  
"Im sorry guys" kagome sniffed as she knelt down to hug everyone exept inuyasha who wouldnt face her, "You ok inuyahsa?" she asked as she squeezed the young monk, slayer and fox, "Im fine, lets go" he growled as he stood up, grabbed his clothes and went to get changed. "Dont you miss your mommy enough to even feel sad?"  
shipo spat as he broke away, "She died on my thiwd birfday, by now I was use to it" he growled as he screwed his eyes up to stop any tears and carryed on walking, everyone stared with saddness, unable to say anything as the heart broken child walked off into the forrest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ... Chibi Sesshy

Disclaimer: I dont own it, honest :D

{A/N: Hello everyone (by everyone I mean the only to readers I have XD), This chapter is for you both because both your reveiws said somthing about sesshomarou,  
so I hope this will please you XD}

["I WANT MY MOMMY" shippo wailed, "ME TOO" cried miroku and sango in unison, inuyasha just sat with his back to her in silence.  
"Im sorry guys" kagome sniffed as she knelt down to hug everyone exept inuyasha who wouldnt face her, "You ok inuyahsa?" she asked as she squeezed the young monk, slayer and fox, "Im fine, lets go" he growled as he stood up, grabbed his clothes and went to get changed. "Dont you miss your mommy enough to even feel sad?"  
shipo spat as he broke away, "She died on my thiwd birfday, by now I was use to it" he growled as he screwed his eyes up to stop any tears and carryed on walking, everyone stared with saddness, unable to say anything as the heart broken child walked off into the forrest.]

"GOME, inuyasas being mean to sipo" Sango cried as inuyasha punche the fox kitzune in the nose, "He can be so childish" miroku sighed, sango giggled at what he said, "What?" the monk asked, "We awe childwen miwoku" the mini slayer laughed. "Dont hit me" shippo growled as he bopped the little hanyou on the head causing him to fall over, "GOOOOOOMMMEEE" inuyasha whimpered as he held the bump on his head, "Shippo and inuyasha stop fighting" a worn out kagome growled, the fox and puppy both gulped at the girls tone. Inuyasha went back to walk with miroku and sango while shippo climbed on kagome, "Lechwer" sango blamed as she picked up a stick and hit the monk with it, "Hey" inuyasha announced as he tryed to join the conversation. "Sowwy inuasa, we awe twying to hab an adult conversation hewe,  
no babys alloud" sango giggled as she turned back to miroku, inuyashas face went bright red from anger and emmbarressment, "IM NOT A BABY" he screemed in the slayers ear, "Yeah ou awe, ou awe onwy a widdle thwee year old" miroku mocked happly, sango began giggling wildly at the colour of the dog boys cheaks.  
"Besides, we dont speek half demon language" shippo decided to join in in tormenting the poor kid, miroku and sango began laughing along with shippo as they watched their friend blink back tears as he growled at them like an angry puppy dog. "SUT UP, IM NOT A BABY" he tryed to growl but it came out more of a whimper,  
"Awww, is da widdle baby gonna cwy" sango laughed as she began to walk off, "Mabey he needs his teddy bear" miroku added as he followed her, "pathetic weak little baby"  
shipo smirked as he stood and glared at inuyasha who now had tears rolling down his cheaks and was trying to wipe them away furiously. "I I Im n not a b baby"  
he sniffed, "Yes you are, you are a weak, pathetic, wet pants, cry baby half breed and no one likes you" shippo laughed meanly, That did it, inuyashas eyes began to glow red, purple markings appering on his face, his claws and fangs grew to twice there size, the demon child loomed over the fox kit.  
Shippo now had huge eyes full of fear, "KAGOME" he squeek yelled just as he dodged a claw, Kagome turned around, her eyes grew wide at the sight, "shippo...  
INUYASHA" she screemed as she ran towards the two, "DIE DIE DIE" the child screemed in a demonic voice as he lunged for the kitzune, shippo yelped as he tumbled to the ground with an injured arm, he closed his eyes as inuyasha lifted his claws up to kill the fox, "SIT BOY" kagome cried out of instinct as the pup crashed to the floor. Everyone stared for a cople of minutes, "umm gome?" asked sango, "Yeah?", "I think you killed him" the little slayer replied, everyone stared at the little hanyou, he was perfectly silent and still, Kagome knelt down panicly and turned him over, she was releved to see that he was breathing,  
but felt a little guilty seeing as he was out cold, "Sorry inuyasha" she whispered as she put him on kirara (She is still a kitten but when transformed is big enough to hold one child, about the size of a shetland pony), "WAHHH KAGOME KILLED INUYASHA" shippo cried, miroku and sango then followed and began to wail.  
"AHHH STOP SCREEMING" yelled inuyasha as he woke ip, everyone stopped and ran over to hug him, "YOUR ALIBE" miroku cried , kagome and inuyasha animie sweat dropped, "Why wouldnt I be". Just then inuyashas sensitive nose picked up a scent, "Ohh no" he growled , everyone looked paniced, "What is it inuyasha, an evil possesed demon looking for the shards?, koga?, NARAKU?" shippo squeeked as he hid behind kagome, "Seshomawou" the hanyou growled, just then a little girl,  
a little boy and a demented frog came into veiw. When the three charactors reaced the group they stopped, both groups stared at eachother confusedly, "Umm hi rin, whos this little boy with you and jaken, and wheres sesshomarou" kagome asked as she knelt down to the girls level. "Rin thinks that the boy is mylord sesshomarou,  
he dissappered and this boy was the one to retern" the little girl replyed, "I have no wefewence to whom has cuwsed me to dis spell, I had heawd that my pawfetic half bwudda was also paced under de same spell, I hab come to you as a last wesort, I know of no way to welese de spell and am hoping that ou mowtals will" the little demon boy squeeked, everyone stared at the chibi sesshomarou for a moment, then they all burst into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha, sesshys a baby, sesshys a baby" inuyasha mocked as he went and ran around his brother, "I see, well dis was a waste ob my time" the chibi demon lord growled as he began to walk of. "WAIT, sesshomarou you can come with us to keades to find a cure if you would like, aslong as you promice not to kill anyone on the way" kaome called,  
everyone stopped laughing and sared at her, "HE CANT COME" inuyasha yelled, "Well tough, hes coming an thats that" kagome stated as she picked up sango and miroku.  
"Can we at weast wide da dwagon?" miroku asked grumply, suddenly a little ahun (is that how is spelt?) came trotting out of the trees, "Unfortunatly ahun was turned into a little kid ike lord sesshomarou" rin shrugged as she scooped up the lizard sized dragon, evryone anime sweat dropped. "Well come on kids,  
time to go, we got a looong journy" kagome sighed as she grabbed rins and sangos hands and began to walk, everyone followed, still snickering nder their breaths about seeing the all powerfull lord of the western lands as a four and a half year old. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ... puppys and wolf cubs

Disclaimer: Look at my face (O_O), does it look like im lieing when I say I dont own inuyasha?, DOES IT? :( answer me

{A/N: Hello, yaaaay im so happy, seventeen people added my story to favs over night XD, not only that but apparently ive been told that MY STORYS BETTER THAN DRAGONS, my faverout reveiwer, you know who you are :). BTW, this next chapter will be a little short, my little sister came up with it so I dont know if it sucks or not, hope ya like it though anyway XD}

["Can we at weast wide da dwagon?" miroku asked grumply, suddenly a little ahun (is that how is spelt?) came trotting out of the trees, "Unfortunatly ahun was turned into a little kid ike lord sesshomarou" rin shrugged as she scooped up the lizard sized dragon, evryone anime sweat dropped. "Well come on kids,  
time to go, we got a looong journy" kagome sighed as she grabbed rins and sangos hands and began to walk, everyone followed, still snickering nder their breaths about seeing the all powerfull lord of the western lands as a four and a half year old.]

"How much wonger do we hab to walk gome?" miroku whined for the millionth time that day, "About fifty more miles" the worn out teenager groaned in reply,  
everyone gave her a blank look, "Three more days" she sighed, they all nodded and carryed on walking though the rain. "Awe ou ok sesshy, you havent said much?"  
sango asked the small demon, "Do not call me 'sesshy, call me by my weal name or I will kill ou" the small lord growled in reply, inuyasha heard this and decided to have some fun,  
"Ohh, well what is your weal name den?" the hanyou asked, "Stop being an imbisil, ou know dat my name is se... ses...sess...ses..se.." seshomarou snarled in frustration and as inuyasha fell of the floor laughing, "Se-ssh-om-ar-ou" rin pronounced to the young demonic child, "yes thank you rin" he growled monotonely as he stomped away from the laughing idiot. "Miss kagome, why is mylord now smaller than rin?" rin asked politely as kagome scooped up miroku who kept tripping on his cloak, "There was a demon rabit, I think it shot a spell at them all making them children" kagome answered with a sigh as she pulled shippo away from pulling kiraras tail.  
"How can rin get mylord back to being big?" the little girl asked cheerly, "I dont know rin, thats why we are going to see keade" kagome answered while pulling sango away from ahun before she stood on his tail, "Is there no way rin can assist?" the little girl clearly just wanted to help. "Well... if you want to help then you can help me keep the kids out of trouble" kagome gasped as she caught inuyasha just before he bit sesshomarous tail, "Inuyasha no, bad puppy" she growled as he placed him down, "I aint a puppy wench" he growled as he ran off to hit shippo. "Ok, rin will watch lord sesshomarou, ahun and miroku and miss kagome can watch sango,  
kirara and inuyasha" rin smiled as she walked over to sesshomarou. Kagome sighed as she watched the six children, the baby dragon and demon kitten run round her feet, "Its gonna be a loooooong trip" she face palmed, Suddenly inuyasha, shippo, kirara, ahun and sesshomarou stopped and sniffed the air, "Whats wrong mylord?" rin asked, "dewe is a demon appwoching, no... two demons" the chibi lord replyed with a growl, "Kagome" shippo uttered nervously as he jumped on her sholder, "WOLF" inuyasha yelled just a a tornado came into site. "Well hello my sweet kagome, hope that mut hasnt been treating you too badly"  
koga grabbed kagomes hand in his own, "You can still be my woman ya know". Kagome let out a long sigh, "here we go again" she thought, "Sorry koga, I just dont love you that way, you know that" she explained as she pulled her hand away, "Ohh yeah, you have a thing for the stupid mutt, I will prove to you that Im waaay better than him, where is the stinkin half breed anyway?" the wolf demon growled as he looked around furiously, "IM DOWN HEWE STUPID" inuyasha yelled, koga looked down, just as a huge smile appered on his face, "Kagome, why is the mutt a pup now and why are you traveling with all these whelps?" koga asked with a laugh, clearly he knew the answer but wanted kagome to say it. "Inuyasha and our friends got blasted by a demon that turned them into kids" kagome sighed and rolled her eyes,  
Koga then fell down laughing, inuyasha growled angrly as his hair stood on end a bit, "Calm down inuasa, dust ignow him" miroku and sango sighed in unison.  
"Lord sesshomarou, rin is afraid, this demon is the one that sent wolves to kill rin" rin cried as she hid behind the little boy, "This low life demon twyed to harm ou rin?" te demon lord growled in monotone, rin nodded nervously, "den he will die by my hand" sesshomarou cried as he drew his poison claws. "SESSHOMAROU NO"  
kagome rabbed the child by his tail (that what I think the fluffy is btw XD) and tapped him on the nose, seshomarou growled angrly as she lowered him down,  
"Fine human, but as soon as I wetern to my normal body den de wolf will die" he stated as he stood next to rin. Inuyasha tapped his foot impationtly as koga still was rolling on the floor laughing, "Aint you done yet wolf" he spat angrly, "Its not DAT funny" miroku sighed, "Hey guys...?" sango whispered nervously,  
"What?" inuyasha asked rudely, Sango pointed up, all the kids stared upwards, "Ohhhh..." he mumbled as they all gazed up at the giant pink bunny demon looming above them. "gom..."sango was stopped from telling kagome about the demon as her mouth was covered by inuyashas clawed hand, "Wait a sec" he smirked as he bunny turned to face the laughing koga, 'ZZZZAAAAPPPP pooof'. "Urrg, what dust happend?" koga mumbled as he sat up to see lots of chibi faces staring at him,  
"Ohh yeah, the mutts a whelp now, heheheheh..." he started to laugh, "Umm koga" kagome pointed to him, the wolf looked down at himself and his eyes turned wide, "AHHHHH, WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS" he screemed as he saw his small body and baggy clothes. "Ou awe a idiot wolf" inuyasha smirked as he stolled up to chibi koga,  
"At least im tawler dan ou mutt face" koga smirked back, "And older, you look about four, inuyashas only three" shippo added before being smashed on the head by an angry hanyou toddler. "Come on koga, you'd better come with us" kagome sighed as she grabbed his hand along with rins and began to walk, koga turned round and stuck his toung out at inuyasha, "HE AINT COMIN TOO" he protested but was ignored, eventuly he gave in and went to catch up, "Stupid wolf" he growled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ... first campout together

Disclaimer: *Whaps lawyer round te ear, YOU SHOULD LISTEN WHEN I TELL YA I DONT OWN INUYASHA

{A/N: =Keo=: Hello my wonderfull reveiwers :), I have chichi here with me today to type for me seing as I fractured my wrist.  
Chichi: Hey everyone, long time no type XD =Keo=: it was soo awsome today, if you have read lillys portal or this profile then you will know about our group, well for those who havent, there are five people in our group and we all love inuyasha and kinda all have a personality of someone in the show in real life.  
Chichi: Im like shippo cos im silly and like to play pranks, plus im the youngest, =keo= is like sango cos in real life she is the logical one (even tho she is totaly weird and crazi anyway which is kinda ooc), ryerye:) is like miroku cos hes a mega perv on everyone, especialy =keo=, but the weirdest ones are dragonsfire14 and senri401 cos dragon acts all stuborn like inuyasha even though shes the girl and senri401 is sweet and sensitive like kagome despite being a boy, those two are maddly in love but nether one would admit it till today.  
=Keo=: what happend anyway was that we were all playing truth or dare at the group meeting last week and we all dared eachother to dress like the charactors and go to the mall like that, so we all made costumes all week and this morning we all were on our way there (Me dressed as sango, chichi dressed as shippo, ryerye:)  
dressed as miroku, senri401 dressed as inuyasha and dragon as kagome), we had to cross the marsh on the way over there and dragon tripped over a sharp rock and cut her leg and got covered in mud, then she cryed (EL GASP XO)  
Chichi: Dragon would rather die than be seen crying, especialy in front on senri =Keo=: yeah, but to be fair she had compleatly cut her leg open and the costume she slaved away all week working on was now ruined. Anyway she was about to run off in shame but fell cos she had broken her leg and couldnt move, so senri picked her up (Bridal style) and carryed her to the hospital that was two miles away.  
Chichi: it was so much like watching inuyasha and kagome it was hilarius, all the ppl at the hosptal were staring at us in our costumes.  
=Keo=: senri waited four hours while dragon got her leg bandaged and in a cast just to make sure she was ok, then...  
Chichi: I WANNA TELL THEM :D =Keo=: fine, go on Chichi: senri kissed her as dragon kissed back and they agreed to be BF and GF =Keo= & Chichi: Sigh *love heart in eyes, It was soo romantic.  
Chichi: On with the story XD}

["Umm koga" kagome pointed to him, the wolf looked down at himself and his eyes turned wide, "AHHHHH, WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS" he screemed as he saw his small body and baggy clothes. "Ou awe a idiot wolf" inuyasha smirked as he stolled up to chibi koga,  
"At least im tawler dan ou mutt face" koga smirked back, "And older, you look about four, inuyashas only three" shippo added before being smashed on the head by an angry hanyou toddler. "Come on koga, you'd better come with us" kagome sighed as she grabbed his hand along with rins and began to walk, koga turned round and stuck his toung out at inuyasha, "HE AINT COMIN TOO" he protested but was ignored, eventuly he gave in and went to catch up, "Stupid wolf" he growled.]

'Bump bump bump bump bump bump', birds flew away from the clearng of the forrest where the gang had stopped to set up camp as miroku got a bump on the head by six different chibis for yet another lechorus act on sango. "It seems even wonger now dat ou awe small" inuyasha sighed as he sat down by the fire, "Sowwy,  
de hand wants what de hand wants" miroku shrugged with a smile as he rubbed the bumps on his head. Chibified koga felt pritty bored so he decided to have some fun and sit next to inuyasha, "So how does it feel to be the youngest, weekest pup in a litter?" the wolf asked with a smirk, inuyasha remaned uncharictoristicly calm, "Ok, number one, we are not a litter, were not eben welated and two, im not de youngest, im seventeen and sippos like six or somthing" he replyed mmonotonely.  
"Yah, but wight now ou awe only fwee and ebewy one is older than ou" koga laughed, inuyashas eye twitched slightly but remaned calm still, "De only one who is acting likea fwee yeaw old is ou wolf, grow up" he replyed again in monotone, koga stared back in confusion, "Whats gotten into ou, its ike you're mowe matuwe as a fwee yeaw old" koga cocked his head, "I TOLD YOU I AINT FWEE YEAWS OLD, IM SEVENTEEN OU STUPI WOLF" the hanyou screemed as a vain popped in his head,  
"Ohhh, dewes the inuyasa we know" miroku laughed as he popped up between the two. "I habe to agwee wit koga tho, uo awe actin weird today" sango piped up as she joined the group, "Of course hes acting wierd, its the new m..." shippo was stopped in his tracks as inuyasha bit the foxes tail verry hard, "CRAM IT FOX"  
he snarled as shippo relised what he was about to say, the fox kitsune smiled an evil smile, "Hehehe, sweet blackmailing time" he thought as he sat quietly back down.  
"OK, Dinners ready, I made fish today so hopefully you guys wont have trouble eating that" kagome smiled as she handed out the food, "What can you not even eat by yourself mutt, thats pathettic" koga laughed as he snatched his fish,inuyasha growled but didnt reply. "Im gonna sleep alone" the hanyou growled as he began to hop into the trees just as kagome caught him, "Oh no you dont mister, its not safe for little kids to wander in the night" she scolded as she lowered him to the ground, Inuyasha growled and looked over to where koga and seshomarou were sitting and growled, "gome, I think ou sould let him gow out tonight" sango squeeked as she tugged kagomes skirt, "But why?" kagome was confused of why it was important tha he lets tonight, sango pointed to the sky where it was begining to get gloomy.  
"What about the sky sango, tell me" the teenager pleaded as she looked up confusedly at the sky, "Hey inuyasha, gimmi that lolly that kagome gave you earlyer"  
shippo demanded to the hanyou, "Why should I runt?" he spat, not even opening an eye from where he was sitting, "Cos if you dont then I might accsidently tell sesshomarou and koga about what happens on the new moon" The fox smiled as inuyashas eyes cracked open. "ou wouldnt dawe" he growled, "HEY YOU TWO ..."  
shippo yeled over to sesshomarou and koga, he was stopped as inuyasha shoved the rasperry lollpop in the foxes mouth. "OHH RIGHT, so tonights the night inuyasha turns human" kagome finaly figured out what sango was signaling, everyone stared at the teenager who had uttered those words waaay to loudly, sango face palmed.  
sesshomarou and koga averted their gazes from he loud mouth girl to the hanyou who was sitting cross leged on the floor with his face in his hands in shame,  
"Why gome why" he mumbled, his face turning red. "You turn human?" koga snickered, Inuyasha lifted his head and sighed as he looked away in shame, "Whats it to you wolf" he mumbled, koga started to giggle as he fell to the floor, "Interesting, if the new moon is your weekness then it will come as a handy time to destroy you"  
sesshomaru said in monotoe as he raised an eye brow. Just then inuyashas ears disappered and so did his claws and fangs, the silver hair tuned black and gold eyes turned purple, "Happy now gome" he growled, "Sorry inuyasha" kagome laughed nervously. (One hour later), "Quit staiwing at me wolf" inuyasha grolwed at koga, "You cant boss me around, you're only a week human now" koga smirked, with that inuyasha stood up and punched him in the head, "Yah, like that hurt huuuuman" koga mocked, inuyasha growled loudly as he hit the wolf again harder, koga didnt even flinch but stuck his toung out. This made inuyasha even more angry,  
he picked up a large piece of wood and got ready to hit the wolf with it, "Waahhh, help" koga squeeked as he shelded his face for impact, "INUYASHA SI..."  
kagome was stopped by miroku and sango in unison, "GOME NOO", kagome remembered the last time, "Ohh, sorry". She looked towards inuyasha as she heard koga laghing his head off, "Huh?" she mumbled as she walked over to the little boy who was curled up on the floor shivering,"D d dont s sit me, pwease d dont s s sit me"  
he whimpered. "Aww inuyasha, dont worry, I wont sit you" kagome cooed just before relising her mistake as he made a chibi shaped hole in the floor. "WAAAH,  
KAGOME REALLY KILLED HIM THIS TIME" shippo yelled as everyone crowded round the knocked out little boy, Kagoome turned him over, "AHHHH HE'S DEAD" rin screemed as she hid behind seshomarou, miroku and sango began to cry and sesshy and koga extanged confused glances. "My hawf bwudder is not dead... yet, I would suggest not doing dat again if ou want him to live tho" seshomarou sighed in monotone, "Kagome, you know how week he is as a little kid, he must be weaker as a human kid, so whydya sit him?" shippo anime sweat dropped, "I dont know, I didnt mean to, I mean I... Sorry" kagome sighed as she covered the twirly eyed child with a blankey. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ... nightmawe TT_TT

Disclaimer: I dont own it, if I did then i would make this story into a spin off serise XD

{A/N: =Keo=: Hi everyone, I got no reveiws for the last chapter :(. Anyway my wrist is still fractured so I gots ryerye:) to write for me this time.  
ryerye:): err... hi people that read =keo='s story =Keo=: You gotta excuse him, he has never writen a story/fanfic before ryerye:): err... yeah, *Shrugs =Keo=: Soo this chapter will be pritty weird...sorry ':), I will write a better chapter for chapter 8, hopefully by then my wrist will be a little better.  
p.s... when nakaru talks he will speek backwards, its just to add randomness to dreams XD.}

IMPORTANT - the following chapter is describing everyones dreams, not whats acctuly happening till near the end.

WARNING - Extreemly random and a little freaky nightmares, do not read if squeemish

["Aww inuyasha, dont worry, I wont sit you" kagome cooed just before relising her mistake as he made a chibi shaped hole in the floor. "WAAAH,  
KAGOME REALLY KILLED HIM THIS TIME" shippo yelled as everyone crowded round the knocked out little boy, Kagoome turned him over, "AHHHH HE'S DEAD" rin screemed as she hid behind seshomarou, miroku and sango began to cry and sesshy and koga extanged confused glances. "My hawf bwudder is not dead... yet, I would suggest not doing dat again if ou want him to live tho" seshomarou sighed in monotone, "Kagome, you know how week he is as a little kid, he must be weaker as a human kid, so whydya sit him?" shippo anime sweat dropped, "I dont know, I didnt mean to, I mean I... Sorry" kagome sighed as she covered the twirly eyed child with a blankey.]

Inuyashas dream -  
"owwwwie my head... where the hell am I?" inuyasha groaned as he sat up, he was in a compleatly white place, nothing there but white. The little hanyou spun around to look for sommthing, anything, but all was there was nothing. "GOME, SIPPO, MIWOKU, SANGO... HELL I'LL EVEN SETTLE FOR THE STUPID WOLF" he called out starting to feel a little nervous, Suddenly a figure appered and started waking towards the little boy. "GOME" inuyasha squeeked in joy as he ran to jump into the girls arms, only to be smacked to the ground, he looked up at the girl and gasped, her face was grey and looked like concreate, eyes had no emotions, her lips molded into a creepy smile. "Err, g gome, a awe ou o ok?" he asked feeling a bit creeped out, "Leaving now, forever, forever, forever, forever..." she replyed,  
repeting the last word over and over, her lips didnt move, she was like a statue. "W why would ou leabe me gome?" inuyasha asked feeling heart broken,  
"Child weak, can not protect, leave now, forever, forever, forever..." she sounded like a broken record. "B b but I love you" he cried as tears welled up in his eyes,  
at these words she stopped and her head turned all the way round to face him, "You love kikyo" she monotonely said still not moving her lips. "G go gome, what happend to ou?" he gasped as tears of blood ran down her concreate cheaks, "I die, you're fault, pathetic child" the statue screemed. Suddenly the room went dark for just a second, but as the light came back inyasha yelped at the statue, it had moved so it was a centimeater in front of him, its smiley mouth was wide open showing sharp demon like teeth that were dripping with dark red blood, her nails were claws and holding the severed head of kikyo, but the statue was stil kagome.  
"W Who awe ou?, w what do ou want?" he sobbed as big tears of fear rolled down his chubby little cheaks, "I want to leave you forever, forever, forever..."  
she began repeating again, "NO stop it, stop it, stop it ..." he crumpled to the ground and looked up at her, "Inuyasha" this time her cold stone lips moved,  
"sit boy" she growled with so much venom in her voice that she sounded more evil that any demon on earth as she moved her stone head to watch him get pulled though the floor into large a body of water that consumed him as he tryed to scrabbled out and failed. It all went dark.

Sangos dream -  
"MOMMY, where awe ou mommy?" a little girl called happly as she skipped though a happy village, "Over here sango" a voice called back in monotone, it came from a tall figure that had its back to sango, the little girl grinned as she held the bunch of flowers behind her back and skipped towrds the woman. "Mommy mommy look"  
she giggled as she held up them flowers, Suddenly she let ot a startaled squeek and dropped the flowers as they turned into deadly snakes in her hands.  
"How dare you try to kill your own mother with snakes" the woman screemed, slowly she turned around, sango gasped in fear as she saw the womans face, it was red and lumpy, it had no eye balls and huge sharp fangs. "M m mommy?" the little girl squeeked as the woman reached intoher robe, she pulled out another snake,  
"Bad little girls must be punished" she whispered in a creepy voice. Sango screemed as the poisonus snake was rapped round her throte and the woman startd choking her,  
"HELLLPP. . ." were her last words as she plunged into darkness.

Mirokus dream -  
It was dark, too dark, "Whewe is ebewy one?" the young monk thought as he stood up and began to walk. Suddenly a huge hand appered in fromt of him, it was in a fist and had rossery around it. "It cant be... my wind tunnle?" he gasped, suddenly the lights came on and miroku shreeked in horror at what he saw. Around him were all his chibi friends all laying dead on the floor, it looked like there skins had been ripped from their bodys. "What?" he managed to squeek, suddenly nakaru walked out from the shaddowes with a piece of string in his hand, "llew llew llew eht reyarteb fo sih sdneirf sah denreter" he laughed maniacily.  
"What?" he asked just as the man in the baboon pelt pulled the string and the hand began to slowly open, "NOOO" he squeeled as the giant rosery fell to the ground and the sucking beast was relesed from the palm. "HELP" he screemed as he was pulled in at great fource, "eyb doog" shouted nakaru as the little boy disappered from existance.  
the last sight he saw was the world being destroyed by nakaru now that there was no one to protect it.

Sesshomarous dream -  
"What is happening?" the chibi demon lord growled, he was tied up to a tree surrounded by every demon and human he had ever slaughtered. "We are back, you will die"  
a large red bird demon answered plainly as it drew it huge tallons, "I do not fear death and ou can not exist, ou awe all dead" he growled, "you dont fear death for yourself but what about the ones you love?" a pesent man declaired as four other pesent men dragged out rin and jaken. "ou may do what ou like to the toad but if you harm dat giwl in any way den I will destroy you all" the child snarled in monotone (is that possible?). "First you die, then the girl dies, then we burry the toad alive with you and throw the girls body in a ditch" a bear demon laughed as he pulled out a shiny knife. "LORD SESSHOMAROU" rin caled as tears ran down her cheaks, "DONT HUWT HER" sesshomarou yelled urgently. The bear then took the knife to her throte as the bird took its tallongs to sesshomarous,  
"RIIIN" he yelled franticly as he tried to escape the chains tieing him to the tree, then the sharp claws sliced through his soft skin like butter, the last thing he could see was the poor young girl screeming as her throte was sliced too, "riiiinn..." he called out weakly as it all went dark.

Kogas dream -  
"So you will marry me?" the full size koga smiled suggestively at kagome, "Of course, you are a hunky man, much better than that stupid mutt" kagome swooned as she lunged in to kiss the wolf. Just as their lips wee about to lock, koga began to feel a tingling feeling, "Koga baby, you're shrinking!" kagome cried out as she jumped back. "Ohh no, im tuwning into a whelp" he screemed as his voice got higher asn his boddy got smaller. "What woman would want you now that you're a pup" kagomew cried as she slapped him round the face and stomped off, "" koga screemed as she left, "Dont worry baby, I still think you're hunky" came a voice from behind, koga spun around and screemed at the frightning sight, SHIPPO DRESSED AS A GIRL in a pritty pink dress and pigtails. "Lets get marryed and have lotsa kids honey" the fox kit squeeked, kogas eyes were as wide as dinner plates, he tried to screem but his throte was stuck, suddenly a preist appered out of nowhere and koga was in a tux and shippo in a wedding dress, he tried to run away but his lega were stuck, "I now pronounce you husbad and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest declaired as shippo reached up to kiss, "WAAAHHHHHH"  
koga screemed as he plunged into black.

"", screemed each of the kids as they awoke with a startle, also waking every living creature for the next hundred miles, kagome sat bolt upright, "Whats going on?" she rubbed her eyes in panic and looked around. "Sango and miroku were cuddling next to eachother shivering and crying, inuyasha was clinging to a tree branch that was above his bed (Think cat) with his hair standing on end,ears flat againced head, shivering and crying,  
Koga was scrunched up on the floor also shaking and crying and sesshomarou had his blanket over his head (like a hoodly) trembling, still a mute face but small tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes. "Whats wro..." kagome was stopped as every child (exept sesshy) ran over and leaped on her, seshomarou slowly walked over and sat down next to rin, an almost smile (el gasp :O) appered on his face seeing her alive and well, she leaned on his sholder and fell back to sleep.  
"GOME" hey all cried, "The thing was", "Then it tryed to", "But they were all, "It was scary", "He came from nowhere and", everyone started explaining at once.  
"What?" kagome was stunned by all the sudden word so early in the morning, "SCARY DREAM" everyone cried in unison. "Ewww, whats that smell?" shippo gagged as he sat up, everyone went quiet and began to blush, even the almighty chibi lord sesshy (El gasp #2 :O), "Not again, I HATE KIDS" kaome cried as she pulled all the wet kids off her.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ... HELP, theres a demon in the bath tub!

Disclaimer: =Keo=: What? you dont beleve me?, why dont you here it from inuyasha himserlf then, *pulls chibi inuyasha out on a lead Inuyasha: S s she doesnt own m me, p pwease d dont hurt me anymowe, *Shivers =Keo=: Seee :P, now go back to your cage before I ...  
Inuyasha: Runs off to cage.

{A/N: =Keo=: Hello loyal reveiwers (and by loyal I mean 'Inuyashasgirl18' and 'angel of randomosity', who are the only two people who seem to reveiw).  
Dragon: *Smiles and sighs happly =Keo=: Yeah she has been like that since her and senri401 decided to go out, she is like all goofy happy and all her anger is gone (EL GASP! :O), before she would kick my butt if I was late to school or said somthing stupid, but now I can call her "SKINNY OLD CRAZI BITCH" and she doesnt even react.  
Dragon: Well I am older than you (By a month and a half :P), skinnyer than you, not as crazy as you but still a little crazi, and a bitch is a girly dog and I LOVE dogs so *Sticks toung out.  
=Keo=: Man you are annoying now _ , thats my job TT_TT. Anyway, im writng this chapter cos my hand is better but dragon is round to help with ideas XD.  
Dragon: *Lets chibi inu out of his cage =Keo=: }

WARNING - chapter may be shortend dew to lack of inspiration XP

["What?" kagome was stunned by all the sudden word so early in the morning, "SCARY DREAM" everyone cried in unison. "Ewww, whats that smell?" shippo gagged as he sat up, everyone went quiet and began to blush, even the almighty chibi lord sesshy (El gasp #2 :O), "Not again, I HATE KIDS" kaome cried as she pulled all the wet kids off her.]

All the kids (including shipo and rin because they were scared of kagome.) were in a lake getting washed. No one had wanted to go and bath together but after seeing kagomes face which was almost more frightning than any possible nightmare, they all decided to go againcced their better judgement. Everyone sat in an aquard silence, sango, miroku and shippo sat together, sesshomarou sat next to rin and inuyasha and koga glared at eachother from oppisit sides of the water.  
"HENTAI" the silence was interupted by the clasic sound that follows the monks wandering hands, everyone stared over to where miroku was sinking uncontiously in the water and sango holding the boomerang that was six times her size above his head, "That will teacha" she growled, "Gee ya think she would leabe de boomewang when she bathed" koga anime sweat dropped, "WHAT WAS DAT WOLFY BOY" the chibi slayer screemed in his ear, "n n nothin I swear" he squeeked as she backed away.  
"Hey mutt face, bet I can beat ou at a swimmin wace" koga chuckled changing the subject, "I aint racin ou wolf" the stubborn hanyou growled as he looked away in shame. "Why not dog bweath?" the wolf smirked as he swam over, inuyasha ducked lower in the water to cover his blush, "Inuyahsa cant swim yet" shippo laughted as he swam past, inuyasha tried to duck down further but couldnts, koga began to laugh at the pup, "Awwww, da poow widdle puppu cant swim" he laughed, inuyasha began to growl, "SO WHAT WOLF, WHY DA OU EBEN CAWE?" he screemed as he walked to a different spot in the pool, Koga was quite frankly shocked, usely the dog half breed would start up a death match over anything. "Hey koga, will you ma..." shippo began from behind the wolf befor he was interupted, "WAAAH NOOOO I WONTT MARRY YOU" koga screemed in fear as he swam at lighting speed to the other end of the pool, "I was only gonna ask if he would make kagome a birthday cake with me"  
the fox kitzune sighed as he anime sweat dropped. "Umm my lord sesshomarou, rin would like to go and wash her hair by the waterfall, rin will retern in a moment"  
rin smiled as she began to swim to a watterrfall on the other side of the lake, sesshomarou nodded but as soon as the little girl was gone, he suddenly felt a little nervous, "WAIT..." he slapped himself internaly, "The gweat lord of the western lands cannot feel nervous" he reasured himself, but the feeling didnt go away,  
the longer his (now older) side kick was gone, the more and more worryed he began to feel, "Grrr, why do I feel afwaid, what do I, de gweat and powerfull (gee talk about full of yourself _ ) demon lord have to be scaiwed of" he growled to himself, "Did you say somthing mylord?" rin squeeked as she reterned, sesshomarou jumped at the sound of her voice, and on instinct grabbed her hand, "M mylord, you are shaking, have you befallen ill?" the little girl asked with consern as she felt his small hand tremble. The demon lord quickly realised what e had done and pulled his hand back quickly, a silent blush creeping up on his face, "Urrrg, repulsive childs fear hormones" he thought in his head, "No rin, I am fine" he reasured out loud. "Hmmm, looks like a little romace in the air"  
miroku smiled as he popped up out of nowhere between the two kids, quickly to be bashed back down by sesshomarous fist, (IMPORTANT NOTE - sesshy does not have feelings for rin in this, his child instincs just are making him clingy and insecure and he is starting to see rin as a sister or somthing). "Hey inuyasa, is somthing wong?"  
sango asked consernly as she swam over to the hanyou (with her floaty XD), "No" he grumbled as he turned away from the prying girl, "Come on, ou can tell me"  
sango pushed to get information. "Ou weally wanna know?" he replyed fairly calmly, the girl nodded withj a grin, "EVERYTHING, we habe to travel with the stupid wolf and my idiot brother,  
I cant quit actin like a whelp and ebewyone keeps makin funa me" he cried with anger and venim. Sango stared at the sudden out burst for a second then smiled and put a resring hand on the boys sholder, "It will all be over soon, then we can go kill nakaru again" the slayer grinned, inuyasha was a little shocked at the kindness in her voice, when growing up he had no one to comfert him so this felt strange, he smiled slightly making sango smile wider. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing as the water began to shake, "WHATS GOING ON..." shippo began just as a HUGE water snake demon exploaded out of the middle of the lake, "Uhh ohh, this may not end well" sango squeeked at seeing the six chibis infront of her and the demon ten times bigger than them all. "WIND SC... WAHHHH"  
inuyasha screemed as he got pulled to the ground by the sheer wieght of his giant sword, "Poison claws" sesshomarou tried to pull out his purple claws of death but only normal claws appered and didnt even scratch the demon, "wind tu..." miroku was stopped by shippo and rin as they jammed their hands in his mouth, "Whaddya trying to do, kill us all" shippo scolded, "swrree" (translation - sorry) he sighed with the two fists in his mouth. Sango tried to use her boomerang but it was heavy and she couldnt throw it hard enough to do any damage, shippo threw a spinning top trick at it but it did no damage, koga scratched it but didnt do much dammage, rin just stood there looking confused at what she was ment to do. "Whadda we do?" shippo wailed as the giant demon smashed its giant tail into the water causing a tidal wave sending the kids flying, "AHHHHHHHHH" everyone (exept sesshy who was silent ut looked a little shocked) screemed.  
Just then a pink shining arrow shot out fromthe forrest strait into the demons head causing it to burst into a billion pieces, everyone looked to where the arrow had come from, "INUYASHA, I never wanna hear another complaint about having to protect me when you get big" kagome smirked as she walked out into the open. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ... ACHOO!

Disclaimer: I DONT own inuyasha anymore, dragon set him free TT_TT

{A/N: Hello everyone, Its just me =keo= on my own today ( :( ), Just to answer a quick reveiwer question... 'Angel of Randomosity' asked what happend to jaken, well I wont lie to you... I forgot he existed XD, lets just say that he got eaten by a demon banana in chapter 4. To make up for it I will try to add him breifly in this chapter... oh and get him beaten up, every one loves to watch that XD}

[the giant demon smashed its giant tail into the water causing a tidal wave sending the kids flying, "AHHHHHHHHH" everyone (exept sesshy who was silent but looked a little shocked) screemed.  
Just then a pink shining arrow shot out fromthe forrest strait into the demons head causing it to burst into a billion pieces, everyone looked to where the arrow had come from, "INUYASHA, I never wanna hear another complaint about having to protect me when you get big" kagome smirked as she walked out into the open.]

It was one of those rainy days in the fuedal era where everyone is grouchy and cold and where the sun seems a distant memory. "GOME its cold and wet and cold and windy and cold... did I mention cold yet" sango whined as she dragged her feet along the soggy ground, "I know that sango, I promice we can stop soon"  
kagome replyed iritably, she was carrying miroku and koga who kept tripping on their outfits, holding rin and shippos hands and the others were trailing behind.  
"MY LORD SESSHOMAROU" shouled a lumpy frog man, everyone groaned and turned around to see jaken running up behind, "Ohh my lord, ou have no idea what I had to go through to get back to being by your side" he cried as he hugged the chibilords leg, "Hey did you get shorter?" he asked just as sesshomarou kicked him off and stood on his head.  
Just then a giant bolt of lightning smashed aainced the ground infront of the gumi, scaring the lives out of them, all the chibis were clinging to kagome (exept sesshy who was clinging to rin, but rin was clinging to kagome so XP), "F*** dat was loud" inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed his ears, "INUYASHA dont swear" kagome scolded,  
"Why not wench?" he huffed as he let go of the girl and crossed his arms, "COS I SAID SO" she yeled in reply, her eyes filled with flames, everyone then shut up.  
"I guess we better set up camp, theres no way we can keep traveling in this storm" kagome sighed as she found a suitable clearing where the trees shelded them from the rain, "No way, we godda ged do keades" inuyasha sniffed. "Why awe ou speakin funny mutt?" koga asked with a laugh, "Im nod, shud up wolf" the hanyou growled in retern.  
"INUYASHA, we are stopping and thats that..." kagome was gonna continue to rant when she was interupted by a loud sound, "ACHOO", everyone stared at the soaking inuyasha.  
"ACHOO" he sneazed again, "You happy now inuyasha, you gotta cold" kagome stressed, "Im fine... ACHOO" he sniffed, "No you're not, you keep sneazing" shippo smirked, just wanting to prove the hanyou wrong. "IM FINE... ACHOO ACHOO" he sneazed again, "Demons dont get sick" he snifled, "YOU'RE NOT A DEMON" everyone yelled getting a bit ticked off by his stubborness, "ou'we only haf" koga added with a laugh earning him a weak bump on the head. "Im not being silly inuyasha, you look pritty pale" kagome was starting to feal a little nervous, "ACHOO, Im fine gome" he sniffled, his voice croaky and chapped, "Shippo and rin, as the oldest I want you two to get fire wood, koga go fetch blankets from my bag and we will rest here" kagome instructed. "ACHOO" inuyasha sneazed, "Here" kagome lay a blanket round the little boy, "I dold ou, I aint sick... ACHOO, urrgg". "You are sick inuyasha and im not gonna rest untill you're better" kagome sighed as she lay him down,  
he would have protested but he felt soo weak. "go-me I do-nt fe-el so... ACHOO" he mumbled urgently as he clasped his hands over his stomuch, "You have a tummy ache too?" kagome felt a little pitty for the sick child, "Go-me, he-lp its co-mi-ng" he cried urgently as he sat up, "Whats comi..." she began before, "BLAWWWGGRRR...  
owwie" he whimpered as he collapsed back down leaving kagome coated in puke. Kagome took a deep breath to calm down and not freak out, she placed her hand on his forehead and immedietly removed it, "INUYASHA YOU'RE BURNING UP" she yelled as he grabbed a piece of cloth from her bag and poured some cold water on it, laying it on his head. "We got the fire wood kagome... hey whats wrong with inuyasha?" shippo called as him and rin entered the clearing with armfulls of wood, "He's very sick,  
I think he has flu" kagome answered absently as she pulled another blanket over the pup, "I fi-ne" he gasped, but it wasnt true, he could barly move and felt like he was half dead. "Hey gome, will inuyasa be ok?" sango asked as her and miroku wandered over, kagome didnt answer, she was too full of worryed thoughts,  
"Who cares about that mangey mutt, mylord sesshomarou needs to be turned back NOW" jaken screemed, he was imedietly knocked out by seven rocks to the head.  
Inuyasha eventuly fell to sleep in hope to kagome that he would feel better by morning being a hanyou and all, the rest of the group got a fire started and had dinner (da da da da da da da super raymon XD) exept sesshomarou who refused to eat it. "Hey miwoku, ou habent touched me in ten hours, im impwessed" sango smiled, "I dont habe de same urge to touch ou now im chibi, it makes me... sad" the little mon hung his head in sorrow as the little slayer patted his back.  
"Sessomarou, you gotta eat somthing" kagome pleaded as she tried to again push a bowl of raymon in his hands, he pushed it away and without a word shook his little head, "My lord sesshomarou does not eat you're repulsive human food" jaken cried as he awoke from is coma, only to be knocked back out by seven more rocks to the head.  
"I can suwvive wif out food for weeks, I will not con con con..." sesshomarou started, "Co-ns-um-e mylord" rin corrected, "Yes, thank uo rin,,, youw human trash" he finished,  
Kagome sighed but didnt argue. Much later that night kagome was the last one up while everyone else slept, "Please be ok inuyasha" she whispered softly as she brushed a strand of siver hair from his face and kissed him softly on the head, in his sleep he twitched an ear and smiled, kagome giggled softly and rapped her arms around the pup for a loong nights sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10... run away fluffy part 1 :O

Disclaimer: If I owned inuyasha then I would be a millionair, I would be japanese and I would own five doggy ear head bands and kagomes bag... wait the last two are true XD

{A/N: HI ITS =KEO=. First I wanna announce that I want to host an awsome CONTEST! for this story, the winner can decide what happens in the last chapter :O.  
All you gotta do is draw a picture of one of the things happening in the story and me, dragon and chichi will pick the best, I REALLY hope at least two or three ppl enter :(.  
Anyway back to buissnes, this chapter may contain mild sesshy biteing (Do not take offence, I love lord fluffy, its just part of the story) and I dont like writing jaken bits cos its hard to remember so he may get eaten again XD, dont worry 'angel of randomosity', he will retern XD. Hope you all like my chappy :3.}

WARNING: All charactors will be insanely ooc, especialy sesshy, this is cos they are kids and their baby hormones exetara

["I can suwvive wif out food for weeks, I will not con con con..." sesshomarou started, "Co-ns-um-e mylord" rin corrected, "Yes, thank uo rin,,, youw human trash" he finished,  
Kagome sighed but didnt argue. Much later that night kagome was the last one up while everyone else slept, "Please be ok inuyasha" she whispered softly as she brushed a strand of siver hair from his face and kissed him softly on the head, in his sleep he twitched an ear and smiled, kagome giggled softly and rapped her arms around the pup for a loong nights sleep.]

Kagome wearly opened her eyes as the warm morning sun beat down on her cheak, "Mornin inu..." she stopped mid yawn as she noticed the unwell little bundle no longer curled up in her arms, quickly the girl scanned the area for the lost puppy, she sighed in relef as she saw him pounding shippo to the ground.  
"DONT" 'bump' "OU" 'bump' "EVER" 'bump' "LAF" 'bump' "AT" 'bump' "ME" 'bump bump bump' the little hanyou growled as shippo finally fell uncontious to the ground,  
"Well at least we know he feels better" kagome sighed as she went to pick up the kitzne. "Inuyasha dont bully shippo" kagome sighed as she lay a blanket over the swirly eyed fox, "I wasnt buwwyin him, he stawted it, cant keep his lafs to himsewf" the inu pup grumbled, Kagome looked down at the boy, "Wet the bed again inuyasha?" she sighed, "Its this stupid childs body, shippo just dont get it, stupid whelp" he growled, kagome sighed again and shook her head, "At least you're better now huh?" she smiled, "ACHOO" that answered her question, "Still?" she groaned, "Im fine now gome, I just sneeze evewy now and den, huwts my nose like hell" he sniffled as he rubbed his sore little nose. "Go wake everyone else and we can get goin, we can probly get to keades today is theres no delays" the girl smiled as she began to pull breckfast bars from her bag (The bag that was begining to run low of everything), inuyasha nodded and ran over to koga, "AHHHHHH GET OFF ME MUTT, THAT HUWTS" the wolf screemed, kagome sighed as she went back to what she was doing. "Hey koga, lets have lots of k..." shippo began,  
"NOOOOO I DONT WANNA HAVE LOTS OF KIDS WITH YOU" the wolf youkai screemed as he ran and hid behind kagome, "I was only gonna ask if we could have lots of kelloggs crunchy nut bars for breckfast so inuyasha wouldnt get any" shippo shruged as he downed the seventh cerial bar. "Mylord, would you not consider eating at least some of this humans food, you must keep your energy up" jaken waved the cerial bar in front of the child and got bopped on the head for it, "Why wont ou eat ow food sesshy,  
awe ou too above ow standawds" sango mocked in a funny voice making inuyasha and shippo start laughing. "You will call me sess.. se... sesh..." the demon growled if furiousity at not being able to pronounce his own name, "RIN", "What mylord means to say is that you should call him sesshomarou and not sesshy,  
although sesshy is cuter" rin smiled as she joined the group forming round the chibi demon lord. "Well if SESSHY wont agwee that we awe in de same social class den we will keep cawling SESSHY SESSHY" miroku laughed at the anger on the demon lords face. Suddenly shippo had an idea to futher infuriate the child, he drew his sharp little fox teeth and dug them into the demons tail making him yelp and jump in the air, "GET OFF"n he squeeked much more high pitched than useual,  
everyone stared in suprise for a second at the intence high pitch, then began to laugh, then all decided to join shippo, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
screemed the child as seven pairs of pointy teeth dug into his delicut tail. "LEEEEET GOOOOOOO" he screemed as he tried to shake them off, he had had his arms been cutoff by demons, his bones smashed to oblivions, but this by far was the worst pain of his life, everyone else was having a great time though,  
it was like being on a fun fair ride (although none of them knew what a fun fair was) being flewed around while biting a giant fluffy thing, "It tastes like cookies" shippo muffled his mouth full of fluff, everyone nodded in agreement. "lET GO OF MYLORDS TAIL YOU STUPID RUGRATS" jaken screemed as he watched his master run in circles trying to shake the kids off, Just then a giant demon banana appered, "YOU AGAIN" it screemed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" jaken yelled as he was swallowed whole by the demon fruit, then it vanished into thin air. "Heh heh heh, sesshys cwyin" koga laughed, at this everyone let go in shock and stared at the chibi demon who had big fat baby tears rolling down his face, all the kids had a blank look for a moment, then fell about laughing. "SUT UP MOWTALS, I COMMAND OU" sesshomarou screemed in a fit of anger, "Yah like we would take orders from the cry baby" sango laughed, "DEMON LOWDS DONT CWY" he snarled as he wiped the tears from his face hurryedly, "and demon lords can say their own names" sango added which satrted off a whole lot more laughter, "I CAN SAY MY OWN NAME" he yelled in angry monotone.  
Everyone stared at him smileing idioticly waiting for him to prove it, He growled in determination, "SE-SS... SESSH-O...SESSHO-MA... danmit" he banged his fists into his head in rage, "MYlord, rin had fun playing with sesshomarou today but sesshomarou looks tired so rin will let him rest" the little girl grinned cutely,  
this just pushed the boy over the edge and he dashed into the forest using his demonic speed leaving the bunch of laughing fools in the dust. "Ok guys im all packed,  
lets get goin and... hey wheres sesshomarou and jaken?" kagome asked emerging from some trees, "Uhhh, well ya see gome, the frog guy got eated by a big youkai and sesshy wan away" sango laughed nervously, kagome anime sweat dropped, "But I was only gone for two minutes" she sighed.

CLIFFY ;D 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ... run away fluffy part 2 :O

Disclaimer: If you are gullible enough to beleve that I own inuyasha then you will also know that I live in the fuedal era with a magic flying puppy named pockypoo and spend my days looking after the baby inu gumy HAHAHAHA XD, *Baby inu tapps =keo= on back while riding a flying puppy. O_O, Uhh nevermind, I dont own it anyway!

{A/N: Hey everyone, TT_TT wahh no one entered my contest... yet, I hope someone does or I will stop writing this story! :(... (Only jking XD), I hope someone enters though :(. Anyway, this is part two of my totaly awsome chapter, hope ya likey :), p.s sorry its late, I had tons of coursework for my GCSEs}

["and demon lords can say their own names" sango added which satrted off a whole lot more laughter, "I CAN SAY MY OWN NAME" he yelled in angry monotone.  
Everyone stared at him smileing idioticly waiting for him to prove it, He growled in determination, "SE-SS... SESSH-O...SESSHO-MA... danmit" he banged his fists into his head in rage, "MYlord, rin had fun playing with sesshomarou today but sesshomarou looks tired so rin will let him rest" the little girl grinned cutely,  
this just pushed the boy over the edge and he dashed into the forest using his demonic speed leaving the bunch of laughing fools in the dust. "Ok guys im all packed,  
lets get goin and... hey wheres sesshomarou and jaken?" kagome asked emerging from some trees, "Uhhh, well ya see gome, the frog guy got eated by a big youkai and sesshy wan away" sango laughed nervously, kagome anime sweat dropped, "But I was only gone for two minutes" she sighed.]

"Ok, miroku and sango, you guys go that way, inuyasha and rin, you guys go that way, koga and shippo you go that way and I will go this way" kagome called as she pointed in different directions, "D do I habe to go wif de fox?" koga gulped as he backed away from the confused kit, everyone ran off leaving the two behind without a word,  
"That answer your question?" shippo smirked, "Just stay away fwom me k, im not into men... or foxes, whatever" the wolf mumbled nervously to the again confused fox.  
"OI FLUFFY FACE, WHERE AWE OU?" inuyasha called as he lazly strolled through the forrest, 'SMACK' "OWWIE", rin smacked the pup on the head, "Dont be mean to mylord,  
you shall adress him with propper manors" the little girl instructed. "Dont hit me bitch and I will call youw stoopid lowd what evew I want" the hanyou growled,  
"Rin thinks you are a bad puppy, rin knows what to do to bad puppys" the girl huffed as she spun round to face the dog, 'Flick', "OWWWWIE", she flicked him on the nose.  
"dont do dat, do ou know how much that f****** HUWTS" he screemed in her face, "BAD PUPPY, dont say naughty words" she cried as she gave his ear a hard tugg, "OWW OWW OWWW, LEMMI GO"  
he cried, "When you say you are sorry to rin and lord sesshomarou" the girl grinned as she pulled his ear harder and kept walking, "NEVER... OWWWWWWWWIE".  
"Hey miroku ou need to huwwy up, jees ou awe so slow" sango called to the monk, "Coming just a sec" he called back, sango was curious to see what he was up to,  
she wandered back but was a little confused at what she saw, "Why ya pickin flowers?" she asked the little boy who was kneeling by the side of the path picking daisys.  
"They awe perdy" he shrugged as he took the bunch of little flowers and stuffed them in his robes, "Since when did ou cawe about flowers and stuff?" sango asked as the monk caught up, "I dont know, I I I just feel difewent now, I dont feel like pinching ou butt aswell" (LE GASP :O) he mumbled, sango almost fell over at the shock, but then a huge smile crept onto her face, "I always dweamed of de day ou would say dat" she sighed in content as they carryed on walking. "Hey koga,  
why are you bein so wierd lately?" shippo asked as he looked at the wolf youkai cowering from him, koga looked over and remember ed his dream, (FLASHBACK -  
"Kiss me baby, mwa mwa mwa", "NOOOOO",- end flashback), "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" koga screemed like a crazy madman, shippo flattened his ears to his head,  
"No what? did you suffer from like child insanity or somthing?" the fox sighed as he continued walkin, "I aint crazy, ou awe crazy, ou stoopid crazy twansexual fox" the wolf mumbled as his eye twitched maddly, "You say somthin?" shippo asked. "OWW OWW OWW OWW, LEMMI GO OU STOOPID BITCH, LEMMI GO SO I CAN KILL OU,  
OWWWWWWWWIE" inuyasha screemed as rin tugged harder on his ear, "Be a good puppy and I will let you go" she smiled as she tugged his ear harder to make him keep up,  
" I AINT A PUPPY, OOOOOOWWWWWIE" his shout turned into a desperate whimper, "I fink ou awe gonna wip my eaw off" he whinned doggy style. "Ya know sango, I kinda feel bad, I mean, its all ow fault dat sesshy wan away, now we godda spend da day lookin fow him and delay ow jouwny to keades" miroku sighed as he kicked a pebble, he looked uncharictoristicly sad, "Ou souldnt wowwy about da past when da futuwes ahead miwoku" sango replyed cheerly, "Yeah I guess" he sighed saddly, "Whats wong miwoku?" the little girl asked sweetly, "I miss being a pervert" he sobbed, sango mega anime sweat dropped, "Stupid lecher monk". "OOOOWWWWWW, OK OK I GIVE"  
inuyasha wailed as his eyes filled with unshed tears, "Im sowwy ok, just lemmi gooooo" he whiled, rin gave a proud grin and relesed his ear making him topple to the ground, "Next time be a good puppy" she giggled as she continued walking, "uhhhhhhggg" the little hanyou groaned as he twitced his little ear wildy to try and shake the pain, "Stoopid bitch", 'FLICK' "OWWIE". "SESSHOMAROU, SESSHOMAROU" kagome called as she walked though the forest, her voice was begining to feel tired as she had been walking and calling for hours, "Where are yo..." she began to think before a while flash shot past her, "sesshomarou?" she asked as the flash shot into a tree.  
"What do you want?" a small white dog plopped down in front of her from a tree making the girl jump, "Man it annoys me when inuyasha does that so dont you do it too"  
she scolded as she caught her breath. "Why are you in your demony form thing?" kagome asked as she stared at the puppy, "My demon form is mowe powewfull, I will kill evewy one and evewything untill I find out how to get big again" the dog growled in monotone, "Awww sesshy, did the others pick on you?" kagome soothed as she sat down next to the dog and rapped her arms around his neck n a hug. "OU WILL ADWESS ME AS SES- SESHH- SESSH -SOMA- SE... grrrr" he was close to screeming at the sheer difficulty of pronounciation (A/N: poor sesshy, wy couldnt his parents have named him bob or jim or somthing XD). "OWW" kagome winced in pain as the dog stuck his sharp teeth in her soft hand, "Leave me be human" he growled", "Look sesshomarou, I understand that this is difficult for you but come on, does the brave lord of the western lands run away from things when it gets hard?" she encourages, "No" he growled reluctantly, "Then are you gonna give up and run away aftera few harsh words?" she smiled as his eyebrows screwed up in deterimination, "They bit my tail too" he added as he waved the fluffy over which was stained red with blood,  
"Well dont worry, I will punish them and sit inuyasha to hell for that" (Somewhere in the forrest inuyasha face planted, "Bad puppy, we dont have time for a nap... puppy?")  
kagome examened the doggys tail, after deciding that it wasnt too serious the picked up the dog and began to walk, "I have four legs ou know" he growled, "Well your injured so im gonna carry you" th girl grinned. After a few moments of walking, "Mortal?" sesshy asked, "Umm you can call me kagome, but what is it?",  
"Do ou have any idea where ou awe going?". Kagome stopped to think for a moment, "GOD DANM IT" she screemed, sesshy anime sweat dropped. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ... awone in da spooky spooky fowwest TT_TT

Disclaimer: Im fourteen, The guy who owns inuyasha is like an old guy now (No offence rumio _^) you do the maths people!

{A/N: Hi everyone, sorry this chapter has taken soooo long, its just that now we are in yr 10 (the equivilent of eleventh grade for americans btw) we are doing our GCSE's which are SUPER important and all of us have been swamped in course work, luckly for english media we are studying cartoons and our homework today is to write an episode for your fav cartoon, so this story IS my homework XD, pritty cool huh, if only our other subjects could be fun :(. Anyway hope you enjoy this EXTREEMLY long chapter I wrote, its to say sorry for taking so long to update X3.}

["They bit my tail too" he added as he waved the fluffy over which was stained red with blood,  
"Well dont worry, I will punish them and sit inuyasha to hell for that" (Somewhere in the forrest inuyasha face planted, "Bad puppy, we dont have time for a nap... puppy?")  
kagome examened the doggys tail, after deciding that it wasnt too serious the picked up the dog and began to walk, "I have four legs ou know" he growled, "Well your injured so im gonna carry you" th girl grinned. After a few moments of walking, "Mortal?" sesshy asked, "Umm you can call me kagome, but what is it?",  
"Do ou have any idea where ou awe going?". Kagome stopped to think for a moment, "GOD DANM IT" she screemed, sesshy anime sweat dropped.]

"Hey miwoku its starting to get dark, we better head back to gome" sango sighed as she turned around to head back, "But sango, its this way" the monk pulled her sleave for her to turn round, the demon slayer swivled her head in confusion. "No we defnitly came from there, that tree looks familiar" the girl stated as she pulled the monk, "Nuh uh, they all look the same" miroku pointed out, "Yeah but that one looks more... treeish ... than the others" the chibi slayer anime sweat dropped as she talked. "This isnt a game sango, I fink we awe weally lost" miroku sighed nervously, "Well whadda we do miwoku, its getting dark and we dont have the others... or food ... or a camp" sango kicked a tree in frustration, then lots of apples fell from it. "Well we gots food, we can make a camp and look fow the obers in da mowning" the chibi monk shrugged as he picked up one of the yummy red apples, "But miwoku what if gomes wowwyed bout us?" sango wined, "ook sango, dewes nothing we can do wight now, we can find dem in da mowning kay" miroku sighed as he picked up two sticks and began rubbing them together in an attempt to create fire.  
"Huwwy up ou stoopid human" inuyasha called to rin as she tiredly walked behing him, "I cant walk any futher inuyasha, im sleepy, mylord sesshomarou lets me sleep when its dark" the little girl shivered, Inuyasha turned arund in mild amusement, "Ohhh scawed of de dawk?" he mocked before turning and walking again, "Not when mylord is there to protect me rather than a weak puppy half breed" the girl stick her nose up and walked ahead. "Hey I aint a puppy, I wont pwotect ou tho cos ou awe not worth pwotecting, stoooopid human" inuyasha growled, suddenly rin burst into tears, "MEANY" she screemed as she ran into the forrest, "WAIT... gee tawk bout bipolar"  
the small hanyou mumbled, "Man, now ses... se... sesh... his name weally is hard to say, eather way hes gonna kill me if rin gets huwt, better go find her".  
"Koga we better find kagome soon or it will be to dark to look" shippo sighed, "sniff sniff... shes this way" koga pointed in a random direction and the two began to walk, "MWA MWA MWA" was the sound shippo made while sucking his lolly, "WAAAAHH NO DONT KISS ME OU FIEND" the wolf screemed as he ran off into the trees,  
"WAIT KOGA... great now whadda I do?" shippo sighed as he sat down and waited in hope that someone would find him. "Just bash the sticks like this miwoku,  
no your not doing in wight, MIWOKU LISTEN TO ME" sango growled, the chibi monk had been trying to get a fire started for an hour already and still no luck,  
"Why dont ou do it is youw so smawt" miroku shot back as he throw the sticks to the ground and began to wander off, "WHERE AWE OU GOIN, DONT OU DAWE LEABE...  
please" sango called as he disappered into the night. "I really hope everyones ok" kagome nervously shifted around where she was sitting, "Relax human, dey awe fine,  
although dey all smell angwy" sesshomarou sniffed the air to pick up all the kids scents. "If you say so, I just feel so helpless not being able to look after them"  
the teenage girl sighed, "its normal fow ou to have a motherly instinct to take cawe of youw offsping, but ou must let them grow up sometime" the demonlord told her in monotone as he moved closer to the fire, kagome blushed like mad at his comment, "T t there nont m my offspring t though" she stuttered in embarrissment,  
"You see de as youw offspwing in dewe pwesent fowm tho dont ou?" he replyed smugly, kagome blushed further and went back to eating in silence ignoring his question compleatly,  
"I do hope you guys are all gonna be ok though" she thought. "rin rin rin RIN" inuyasha called wearly as he stumbled through the shrubs, It had been hours of searching with no luck and his poor little legs were getting tired, "RIIIIIN WHERE AWE OU?" he yelled as he plopped down on the floor with lack of energy,  
inuyashas little ears twitched searching for any trace of sound of the little girl, no luck, but he did hear bats flying over head, owls hooting in the trees,  
the wind blowing in the leaves, suddenly he relised how dark it was and fear hit him. "Whats wong with me, im not afwaid of anything" he reasured himself as he stood up, a sharp wind blew againced his cheaks making him shiver, he was cold, hungry, tired, nervous and worst of all... alone, the thought made him shiver.  
"Im not afwaid, im not afwaid, im not afwaid..." he repeated as he took deep breaths and wandered though the dark spooky forrest, "BOO" came a shout from nowear,  
inuyasha squeeked with fright as jumped clinging on to the neerest tree branch like a scared cat, "Iamafwaid, Iamafwaid, Iamafwaid..." he gasped as he trembled in fear, he stopped almost instantly as he heared laughter, "WHOS DEWE, IM GONNA KLL OU RIN" he yelled in anger trying to at least regain some of his dignity, "Cawm down mastew, its me myouga" came a little voice. Inuyasha crouched down so his nose was almost touching the floor, "Myouga?" he whispered as he looked down at the speck on the ground, "Yes mastew inuasa, and im young again" he squeeked with joy, inuyasha anime sweat dropped. Sango sighed as she popped a berry in her mouth and sat down by her little fire, "I miss miwoku, I didnt mean to make him sad" she sighed as she curled up on the rocky ground and closed her eyes, "I wouldnt even mind if he touched my butt, I just want him to come back" she whispered as she shut her eyes, suddenly she felt somthing rubb againced her rear, "HENTAI" the slayer screemed as she sat bolt upright and smashed the monk over the head with a branch knocking him out,  
"Good to have you back miroku" she giggled to the coma monk. "HEWWO, ANYONE IN HEWE?" koga called into a seemingly empty cave, there was no reply so he causiously wandered in. "I guess this will do, its bettew dan being near dat wierd fox guy, urrrrg he gives me the cweeps" the wolf youkai shivered as he wandered further and further into the cave. "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR" the sudden roar rang thoughout the cave making koga screem like a little girl (A/N: as you can see, I do not like koga, no offence to any koga fand out there), "WAAAHHHH MOOOOMMMYYY" he screemed as he ran as fast as he could away from the noise, only to bump into somthing big, round, furry and warm, "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR" the huge bear got up and glared at the little youkai that dared disturb his nap, "S s sowwy" he squeeked as he backed againced the side of the cave, coming closer and closer untill,,, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH", "Did you heaw somthing miwoku?" sango asked to the monk who was tending to his head wound, they were four miles away. "Sniff sniff sniff" shippo sniffed the air, his nose wasnt as powerfull as inuyashas, or kogas, or sesshys but he, being a fox demon, could smell better than humans at least. "I think I smell smoke, mabey it one of the others" the kitsune squeeked exitedly as he dashed off towards the smell. "I think I heawd somthing,  
probly just the wind" miroku shrugged, "What made ou come back anyway?" the chibi slayer asked her chibi monk friend, "Well uhhh I was ummm ... Ohh opk I admit it,  
Im cold and hungry and cant start a fire... and I missed youw lovely butt" he cried, the last bit earning him a smack, "I thought ou got ober youw lecherus ways, anyway... say it" sango sighed, "... fine, giwls are bettew dan boys, happy now" he sighed and rolled his eyes at the proud expresion on the girls face.  
"MIROKU, SANGO" shippo squeeked as he leaped from nowhere and landed on mirokus head, "SHIPPO" they both cheered in suprise and relef, "Hey wheres koga?" miroku asked after a few moments of hugging, "Ohh him, I think he went mad" shippo shrugged and sat down to eat some of sangos berry suply, both miroku and sango extganged confused glances before shrugging aswell and joining the fox kitsune in a late night snack. "I see ou suffewed de same fate as me fwom da 'life eater bunny youkai'" the small flea smiled as he looked his hanyou master up and down, "Life eater?" inuyasha asked slightly conserned, "What this youkai does is steels all the energy you used to grow up with from youw past and eats it, dan youw body is reduced to one of that of a child" the chibi flea (A/N: ROTFL teehee,  
chibiflea, I cant imagen myouga getting any smaller, basicly the demon goes into your past and eats your life energy, your memorys stay the same but your body gets reduced to the body you had in the time that the demon chose to appere in your life, hope that makes sence to you XD). "how do we get back myouga?"  
inuyasha asked as he swatted the baby flea from sucking the blood from his neck, "Well... I dont know mastew, I dont cawe eber, now I can be young again,  
no mowe aching bones and gway haiw" the flea did a back flip in exitement, "Stupid flea" the hanyou cursed as he flattened the tiny youkai, Suddenly a sound rang through the forrest making the little dog boys ears twitch like crazy, "RIN" he cried as he jumped up making sure to grab the flea and dashed into the forrest.  
"HEEEEELLLLP" rin screemed as he backed againced a tree cowering from the giant scorpian demon looming above her, tears flooded the young girls cheaks as she remembered that her protecter, her lord, was now as helpless as she was, "Bu bye mylowd" she sobbed as the giant sharp tail came crashing down neer her.  
After a few seconds rin peered up to see why she hadnt died (again), only to see the demon in chunks on the floor and a chibi red clad hanyou smirking at her,  
"So what did you say about ' weak puppy half breeds'?" he grinned, rin jumped to her feet and lunged at the boy taking him off gaurd and they both fell to the ground,  
"Thank you puppy thank you, rin is sorry she was mean" she smiled as he hugged the slightly shocked hanyou. "Are we interupting somthing?" miroku asked,  
inuyasha jumped up from his hugging place on the floor, his face bright red, "Should we come back latew?" sango giggled, shippo was in fits of laughter on the floor.  
"S s shut up, we wernt doin anythin ya bunch of perverts" the mini inu hanyou growled as he went even redder, "Yes we were, you hugged me" rin statyed as he got up and brushed her self off, "NO YOU HUGGED ME" he shreeked back, everyone exept inuyasha began laughing wildly, "Hey come with us, sango made a camp, we can stay there the night" shippo stated, everyone nodded and theyall walked back to the camp. Just as they arived they all saw a mysterious figure by the fire,  
"Who awe ou?" inuyasha demanded as he got his claws ready, "Shut it dog breath, you have no idea what I went though to get here" koga grumbled as he walked out into sight,  
suddenly everyone gagged and shippo and inuyasha almost passed out, "WHATS THAT SMELL?" sango shreeked as he covered her nose, "its not my fault, everyone knows theres only one way out of a beaw" the wolg growled, everyone looked skeptical for a moment, then backed a way a mile or two from the stenchy wolf. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ... clueless keade _

Disclaimer: *Jumps off cliff, parachute opens, on it it says "I DONT OWN INUYASHA", do ya still not get it, whadda I gotta do to get it into your head ppls!

{A/N: =Keo=: Hi everyone, im here with dragon and chichi today Dragon: hi everyone ^^ Chichi: HEY PPLS XD =Keo=: you will never guess what we found out, INUYASHA IS A GIRL!  
Dragon: Not the hanyou, my dog, he/she had puppys today chichi: its like ddiscusting though cos he/she had them with =keo=s dog sesshomarou ( _ yes we are all lame enough to name our pets after anime charactors)  
=Keo=: we all thought inuyasha was a boy dog but we came down stairs after our sleepover and there were five little puppys on the floor ^_^ Dragon: THEIR SOO CUTE =Keo=: on with the story XD}

["Should we come back latew?" sango giggled, shippo was in fits of laughter on the floor.  
"S s shut up, we wernt doin anythin ya bunch of perverts" the mini inu hanyou growled as he went even redder, "Yes we were, you hugged me" rin statyed as he got up and brushed her self off, "NO YOU HUGGED ME" he shreeked back, everyone exept inuyasha began laughing wildly, "Hey come with us, sango made a camp, we can stay there the night" shippo stated, everyone nodded and theyall walked back to the camp. Just as they arived they all saw a mysterious figure by the fire,  
"Who awe ou?" inuyasha demanded as he got his claws ready, "Shut it dog breath, you have no idea what I went though to get here" koga grumbled as he walked out into sight,  
suddenly everyone gagged and shippo and inuyasha almost passed out, "WHATS THAT SMELL?" sango shreeked as he covered her nose, "its not my fault, everyone knows theres only one way out of a beaw" the wolf growled, everyone looked skeptical for a moment, then backed a way a mile or two from the stenchy wolf.]

"Hey inuyasha, wakey wakey rise and shine" kagome whispered as she nuged the little pup, inuyasha blearly opeded his eyes and rubbed them, "G gome?" he smiled sleeply, "Yah sesshomarou found you guys with his nose" the girl told him with a tap o her own nose. "INUYASHA your up, at last" shippo squeeled as he hopped exitedly round the camp fire, Inuyasha watched him scepticly for a moment, then looked at kagome, "Dont mind him, he ate four candy bars this morning" the girl shrugged as he stood up to gather all the chibis for their journy. "Awe we dewe yet?... awe we dewe yet?... awe we dewe yet?..." miroku repeated drowsly as he trundled along with the group,  
"For the millionth time miroku NO, and come on guys keep up" kagome stressfully instructed, "Tiwered inuasa?" koga mocked as he joined the hanyou who awned greatly.  
"So what if I am, stoopid stinky wolf" came the pups reply as he rubbed his eyes and walked faster, "Only the weak get tiwed, so I wouldnt be suprised if ou fell asleep mutt face"  
the wolf laughed as he caught up with the dog, inuyashas ears twitched at his words but he ignored the ignorent wolf and kept walking. Kagome looked round to cheak on her chibi gumi and notest the youngest (a certain three year old hanyou) struggling to keep up, eyes drooping in wearyness, "WHAAA WHATS GOIN ON?"  
he yelled as kagpome scooped him up and puut him on her back, "I know you wont admit it inuyasha, but you are sleepy, so its nap time" the girl replyed as she held him tightl to her back, "I aint tired wench, put me down" he snarled rudely, "Nope" she grinned, it was fun to be the boss of him. The others giggled as they walked behind watching inuyasha try to struggle out of kagomes hold, and fail. "OOK OOK I SEE KEADES VILLAGE" sango cried as she pointed to the small village over the hill,  
her, miroku, rin and shippo dashed off ahead while kagome stayed behind with the demons and walked slowly with inuyasha finaly resting on her back. "Gome,  
I don wanna go to da village" inuyasha tugged lightly on the girls hair, "Why?, dont you wanna get big again?" kagome asked, "Of couwse I wanna get big stupid,  
Its just... I dont want everyone to see me like dis" he turned his head away and growled. Kagome laughed, "aww inuyasha, who cares what anyone else thinks,  
you are probly twice as strong as any of the humans in this town, even in your current state" she scrtched behind his little ear making it twitch and she giggled slightly.  
"Yeah, everyone bewawe da big bad baby" koga mocked, "Oh quiet ou repulsive creatuwe, let the baby have his bottle and we wont have to dwag him into the village"  
sesshomarou hissed, koga laughed at the thought of getting to drag his enimy by his legs through a twon of laughing people, but decided to shut up anyway.  
"Is that inuyasha, the evil demon that tryed to destroy our village?", "Nah cant be, its just a baby", "Look a hanyou whelp", "I wonder if that half breed and the mico had a baby", "Look its a baby hanyou", endless comments came from villagers as the group walked though making inuyasha very uncomfertable, "Why dont they say anything about anyone else, come on theres a wierd teenae girl with a baby demon slayer and a chibi monk, a child dog demon lord talking to a whelpy wolf and a little girl riding a kitsune balloon, why focus on me?" he thought as he grabbed kagomes sleave. The group all arived at the little hut bellonging to keade,  
"Hey keade, we..." kagome stopped as she walked in and imedietly saw the old lady cradeling a small child, only about the age of one to her chest, "Ahh, kagome dear, I wondered when you would be coming back, it has been a while has it not" the old woman whispered, "Yes, umm... whos the baby" kagome asked, she was curious as the old prestess must be much to old to have kids. "Ohh, this is my sister kikyo" the woman said as if it were nothing out of the ordenary, kagomes eyes grew wide as she stared down at the little girl in her arms, keade lay her down on apile of hay and turned her attention to te teenager. "She came to visit the village when all of a sudden a demon ..." the old lady started before rudely being interupted, "A demon bunny and it turned her into a child, right"  
kagome answered, "Yes child... how did you...". "Yeah, we got a bit of a problem" kagome replyed as she pulled back the mat door of the hut to revel a group of small children staring up at them, this time it was keades turn to go wide eyed. "I see child, it seems we do have a problem here" keade murmered as he sipped her cup of tea, her and kagome were sitting down discusing what happend while the kids were playing, inuyasha wandered over the the sleeping chibi, "Is dis kikyo?"  
he asked inicontly as he prodde tthe little girls face with his pointy claw, "Inuyasha get away from her" keade instructed not looking up from her tea.  
"Uhhhhh, where am I?" the little girl groaned as she sat up, everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the child, "Ki.. kikyo?" inuyasha peered into the girls eyes, "INUYASHA" she screemed as she pounced on him and reached for her bow... that wasnt there. "Wha.. wheres my bow?" she cried as she stood up and looked for the lost object, "Sister listen to me, there has been a demon attack and you have been placed under a mystic curse, you have now the body of a child"  
keade explaied calmly, kikyo looked down at her body, then her eyes grew wide and she ran away into the forrest. "She will retern" keade sighed as she took another sip of her tea,  
"Whadda we do about this then?" kagome pointed at the chibis who were knocking over vases and pulling eachothers hair, "Safest place for now would be your world,  
untill I figure out a cure at least" the old woman rubbed her temples as she tried to block out the noise. "But keade the well..." kagome began, "That is what I have been meaning to tell you, I have figured out the cause of time travel though the well, you kagome are the only person able to travel though, inuyasha can only do it because you and him are bonded, also the shards play a part too" the mico woman explained, "So this means?" inuyasha asked joining the convoication,  
"It means inuyasha, that if I cast a bonding spell for you all and you each hol a shard of the jewl then you may all travel to kagomes era" she answered.  
Everyone stared at keade for a ew moments with mixed emotions, mainly confusion, exitement and more confusion. "Ok... but I cant babysit everyone in my time, my mama will freak if I bring home so many kids, and I have school" kagome freated, "Well its the safest place for them right now child, I should be ready with a cure in about two days. "Well..." kagome pondered nervously, "Oh come on gome, you awe always wanting to ga back to youw time, now ou can" inuyasha grumbled,  
"Ok, whats the worst that could happen" she smiled as she watched all the little kids smile up at her with metaphorical halos. (A/N: ohh kagome, if only you knew who was writing this story :D) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ... chibis meet modern socity (uhh ohh O_O)

Disclaimer: Ok I will say it again, I dont (ya still with me) ooowwnn INUYASHA, do ya get it yet _

{A/N: Hey everyone, its just me =keo= on my own today *sob :(, anyway I want to inform you all THAT IF I DONT GET MORE REVEIWS THEN IM NOT WRITING ANYMORE CHAPTERS,  
im not kiddin ppls, I work rlly hard to write these and im only getting like one reveiw at the most for each chapter, come on ppl, cant think of anything to say?,  
then give me an idea to what to put in the next chapter, say what you thought was good (Please dont flame, flames count as a minus reveiw :(.) or if you really cant say anything then just write a random sentance. All im sayin here is that im getting no new readers because this story cant stay on the board with the pittyfull amount of reveiws im getting, BUT on a lighter note, thank you to those few WONDERFULL people who do reveiw, you guys rock :). enjoy the chappy.}

WARNING... may contain pudding, bras, dirty pictures, matches and worst of all... washing machines :O

["Well its the safest place for them right now child, I should be ready with a cure in about two days. "Well..." kagome pondered nervously, "Oh come on gome, you awe always wanting to ga back to youw time, now ou can" inuyasha grumbled,  
"Ok, whats the worst that could happen" she smiled as she watched all the little kids smile up at her with metaphorical halos.]

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" kagome called to her small group, "Yah gome" sango and shippo squeeked as they jumped up and down exitedly, they all climbed onto the lip of the magic well (Keade did the spell yesterday and they all have one shard). "Ready.. set..." kagome began before she was interupted,  
"W was it always dis high?" inuyasha gulped as he stared down into the mist depths of the portal, "Dont tell me youw scaaawed of hights mutt face?" koga mocked,  
inuyasha turned to him to growl. "You two stop fighting, I wanna get back today" kagome sighed as she pulled the two apart, "I must agree with the wolf cub,  
tis a strange find that the half demon who happly jumps from mountains was once afraid of heights" mumbled keade who seemed to apper from nowear, kagome gasped as she almost fell in, "please keade dont do that" she sighed. "I aint afwaid, im just pointing out that its a deep deep hole" inuyasha growled although he was trembling which proved he was lying, Kagome decided she didnt want a fight to break out here, she grabbed inuyashas hand and instructed them all to jump, as all the chibis disappered in a flash of blue light,  
"Ready inuyasha"? the girl asked softly as she squeezed his hand tight, he took a deep breath and nodded, then they jumped too. "OHH NO" kagome shreeked as she serched the bottom of the well in her time for any sight of a chibi, "we lost them, they could be anywhere in the universe and its all my fault" she sobbed.  
"Hey gome.." inuyasha yawned boredly, "What if we never see them again" she cried, "GOME..." the dog growled, "They must be alone and lost" she wailed,  
"OI WENCH..." he yelled, kagome stopped and glared at him, "what is it?" she growled with tears streming down her face, he pointed upwards with an anme sweat drop,  
the teenage girl looked up at the group of chibis stareing skepticly at her from the top of the well, "Oh...". "Hey kagome dear, welcome home" kagomes mom (btw im gonna just call her mom for mow)  
called from her cooking as she heard the door slam shut, "Urrm mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" kagome replyed from the hall way, the older woman picked up her bowl and continued to stir it as she walked out into the hall to greet hner daughter. "WAHHHHH" she shreeked as she caught sight of all the kids in her hall way,  
she dropped the bowl on the floor causing strawberry (I was gonna put chocolate but dog + chocolate = bad) pudding all over the floor. "YOUNG LADY, HOW DARE YOU NOT WARN ME ABOUT GRANKIDS, YOU KNOW HOW LONG IVE BEEN WAITING" the lady cried as she scooped up inuyasha and sesshomarou and began squeezing them like crazy,  
"WAAAH LEMMI GO LADY" inuyasha screemed as his eyes almost popped out his head as he was squashed, sesshomarou didnt make a noise but his eyes were wide and face blue.  
"AHHH NOOO MOM" kagome screemed as she grabbed the litle kids and placed them back down, "The're not my kids, eww how could you think that" she cried as inuyasha and sesshomarou ran behind miroku and sango. "Well whos are they? where are their mommys and daddys?" the mother asked kagome but was kinda directing foer the kids to answr, all the chibis stopped scrabbling to get away from the lady and stared up saddly, "Mom" kagome hissed, "I bet all your parents are worryed sick about you and I bet you all wanna find em because I know how much kids love their parents" the woman kept going as kagome ran her hand across her throte signaling the lady to stop,  
all the kids started looking around trying to block out the woman and shuffling their feet. "Ahh, I bet your parents are proud, you're all so adorable,  
I bet they miss you already and..." the mom arryed on till she was interupted by a wimper, she turned her attention to the little dog eared boy, then to the others, realising two things, 1- these wernt ordenary kids, and 2- they were all trying to blink back tears. "MOM shh, their parents all died years ago"  
the womans daughter hissed, "Ohh my... I think you better explain yourself young lady" the mother demanded changing the subject. "So these are your friends?"  
the mom asked as she watched the kids all stare up at her as she took a sip of her tea, her and kagome had sat down to talk about what the hell was going on and the kids didnt know what to do so they just stood waiting. "Yeah, usely they are bigger, its just the demon spell thing I said about... anyway please can they stay just a few days?" kagome asked as she hand signaled the kids to give their biggest puppy eyes possible. "Of course dear, how could I turn out such cuties,  
they have to sleep in the living room though" the woman explained as she grabbed inuyashas cheak, "Oww, why always me wench?" he complained. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, "WAAAH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE, please let us exploar your world kagome, PLEASE" shippo squeeked as she jumped around, "Ohh right, I forgot you guys havent been here before" kagome pondered, "Ohh is this that kit child you say you take care of?" the mother asked as she watched the kitzune jump around hyperly,  
"My names shippo" he squeeked as he jumped on the ladys head. Kagome looked down at all the kids at her feet, they were all fidgeting and looking around at all the colours and objects, "Ohh go on then guys, I know you want to" she smiled as they all lit up and ran off to exploar the great house of the future. "Whats this mylord?"  
rin asked as she poked the washing machine, sesshomarou looked at it for a moment confusedly, then gave it a tug, to the twos suprise the door flung open and water flooded out drenching them both, "LETS DO THAT AGAIN MYLORD" rin squeeled as she clapped happly, the chibi demon lord blinked in suprise. "Hey look food" koga called to sango as he pointed at the spilled pudding from earlyer, they both ran over, koga started lapping it up like mad, "WOW IT TASTES YUMMY" he yelled as he shoveled it into his mouth and got extreemly hyper, sango shrugged and walked through the mess tredding pudding where she stepped, then koga got up and ran around knocking oiver vases and pictures. "Hey whats this inuyasha?" miroku asked as he rummaged through a draw pulling out a bra,  
"I dunno, eaw warmews" the pup shrugged as he took the red bra andstrapped it to his head, "It looks good" miroku nodded. "AHHHH DEMONS" shippo squeeked as he ran out a room jumping into mirokus arms (ya know like in scooby doo), "I'll get em" inuyasha growled happly as he rushed into a room, "HYAAA"  
he yelled as he ripped up a bunch of teddys, "wait a sec... SHIPPO these awe gomes toys ou idiot, shes gonna kill me" he yelled as he dashed out the room to kill the kit. "Mylord look, this machine creates lakes" rin cried exitedly as she put all the taps on full blast in the bathroom and plugged the plugs,  
"This world, its... alien" the demon replyed in amazement. "AHHHHHHH MOM" screemed sota as he walked into the house, kagome and the mother rushed out to meet him, as they reached the door they gawped, the house was soaking, the tv in half, strawberry pudding everywhere, the carpets shredded, the table on fire,  
buyou being chased by kirara and ahun, a soaking sesshy and rin, inuyasha with a bra on his head holding shippo by his foot upsidedown, koga jumping around like a maniac on sugar, miroku looking at dirty pictures on the computer, sango covered in pudding playing with matches and sota passed out on the floor from stress. Unable to think of anything else, kagome did the only thing she could, "INUYASHA SIIIIIT", bam..., that got everyones attention, "Ohh its gonna be a looong few days" she sighed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ... scawy babysitters O_O'

Disclaimer: I do not not not own it, do ya understand meh :(

(A/N: Hi everyone, its me =keo= XD. Im extra happy today cos there was a bunch of reveiws for the last chapter, I am creating a new rule that for every chapter I write,  
I wont write another till there are at least two reveiws (from different ppl pls). ANYWAY, so far for the contest there is only one contestant, and that is someone called '77puppywuppy77' who drew a kawii pic of sessy having his tail bit by everyone. I LOVE this pic but its not a contest unntill someone else sends somthing in too, so pls try to enter if you can (I know by extensive amounts of emails that some ppl cant but im sure someone out there can), when one more person enters I will publish the liinks to the pics to our profile and put them in the authers notes to this story so everyone can see them :). (p.s. to answer 'inubabygirl13's question... it doesnt matter how good or bad the pic is, it doesnt matter if its in paint, art rage, graphic studios, exetera exetera, Its the thought and effort that goes into it, so pls do sent your pic :).}

WARNING: everyone may be a little ooc... especialy kagomes mom XD

["AHHHHHHH MOM" screemed sota as he walked into the house, kagome and the mother rushed out to meet him, as they reached the door they gawped, the house was soaking, the tv in half, strawberry pudding everywhere, the carpets shredded, the table on fire,  
buyou being chased by kirara and ahun, a soaking sesshy and rin, inuyasha with a bra on his head holding shippo by his foot upsidedown, koga jumping around like a maniac on sugar, miroku looking at dirty pictures on the computer, sango covered in pudding playing with matches and sota passed out on the floor from stress. Unable to think of anything else, kagome did the only thing she could, "INUYASHA SIIIIIT", bam..., that got everyones attention, "Ohh its gonna be a looong few days" she sighed.]

"Sowwy miss gomes mommy, we didnt mean any hawm" sango whispered as she mopped the pudding covered carpet, she was the first person to speak that morning,  
kagomes mother had woken them all up at the crack of dawn in silence, handed them each a mop or cloth and pointed at the mess, she had a smile on her face but it was a ... scary... kinda smile, the kind someone might give when they were one thread away from snapping and killing everyone, so everyone had decided to stay quiet an work for now. "Thats ... ok ... sango dear, just all of you be carefull next time" the woman answered in perfect monotone, "Hmmm, I like his woman"  
sesshomarou thought. "HEY MOM, I gotta go to school, you ok to look after the kids?" kagome asked as she flew down the stairs, "Yes, I will look after them,  
word hard at school dear" the mother sighed as she took a sip of her tea, kagome walked into the room and picked up her bag, "Ohh, you guys are all up already... and cleaning... wow" kagome looked sceptical a minuted but shrugged it off, inuyasha looked up at his friend pleaingly as if to beg her silently not to leave them alone with the slightly scary woman, but kagome didnts see and left for school. The older woman stood up as soon as she heard the door close and made her way to the kitchen, "Umm miss gomes mommy, can we take a bweak pease?" miroku asked putting on his best puppy eyes, they were all tired, wet, hungry and achey from carrying heavy cleaning utinsels. "Alright dears, all the boys go and take a bath, get grampa to help, hes the old man in the top room on the left, all the girls,  
you go look in kagomes room, under her bed is a large box of clothes from when sota and her were little kids, find some fresh clothes for you and the boys, when you are done then swap over" the woman called as she carryed in two boxes of cerial and a box of juice, "When you are al done you can have breakfast". "So what door did she say?"  
inuyasha yawned as the group of boys wandered down the hallway, "dat one, de left side stupid" koga growled, miroku carfully pushed open the wooden door to be greeted by an old man looking down at him, the mans eyes grew wide as he saw three demon children, a half demon child and monk kid standing in his doorway.  
"Wait here a sec" he demanded as he ran back into the room, a few seconds later he appered back at the door with handfulls of soutras, "DEMONS" he screemed as he started pelting them with the spells, "WAAAHH" they yelled as they ran from the manic old man. "Waaaah heeeelp", "Did ou heaw somfing rin?" sango asked as she looked around the room trying to figure out what a 'bed' is, "Nope" rin shrugged as she picked up a discarded book. "Is this thingy a bed?" sango questioned as she jumped onto the big pink matrice, "Its soo soft, wh does gome ebew sleep on da gwound in de feudel ewa when she has dis fing hewe?". "here I found the box"  
rin called as she pulled a big white box from under the bed, "Its full of wierd outfits". "Wow gomes world is weiwd" sango sighed as she pulled out a pink onsie with a hood with teddy bear ears on it, "Wow it looks like a demon" rin commented as she tweaked the flufy bear ear, "why would anyone weaw dese?" sango sighed douptfully as she pulled out a hoody covered with cartoony lower pictures and the hood looked like a cats head with little ears. "LOOK AN ESCAPE"  
shippo cried as he jumped from a neer by window and turned into a balloon, inuyasha, sesshomarou and koga hopped out with ease to escape the old man chasing them, "WAIT..  
YOU FORGOT ME" miroku cried from his place at the window, it was much too high for a human to jump from, "Caught you demon" the grampa hissed as he started pelting the poor boy with spell papers, "BUT" smack, "IM", smack, "NOT", smack, "A", smack, "DEMON", smack smack smack. "I fink we lost him, head for da well"  
koga instructed as they ran to the well house, "ESCAPE" shippo cried as he jumped into the hole, the others waited a sec before, "OWW". "What happend?"  
sesshomarou demanded as he hoped easly to the bottem but didnt pass though either, "Look dewes a message" koga pointed out as he joined the two in the hole,  
they all waited a few moments for inuyasha, ". . . you comin or not mutt face?" koga called up irritatedly, "NO, whats the point" inuyasha called back in irritation, "pff scardy cat" shippo sighed, "HEY I HEARD THAT FOX, and its useless to go down if we cant pass da bawwier stupid". "Just read the note"  
sesshomarou broke the growling match, "Ohh yeah, umm it says, t to.. y y ye.. c ch c..." koga squintd at the words, why were they so hard to read, stupid kids body."Give it here" shippo sighed as he snatched the piece of parchment from the wolf, "It says, To ye children, I have sealed ye bonds to this world for 72 hours so that I may find a way to turn ye back without being interupted, you will be able to pass back though to this world in exactly three days,  
this is for ye own good, sincerly prestess keade" shippo read, "GOD DANM IT, stupid baba, this world aint safer dan ouw world, its the oppisit" inuyasha moaned, "P.s. Inuyasha I know ye will object but this is for ye protection, trust kagome... and stop calling me 'stupid baba'" shippo finished, then he was crushed by inuyasha jumping down onto his head. "Ohhh look at me, im inuyasha, I like raymon and killing things but most of all I love gome but wont admit it cos im a stubborn jerk" sango giggled as she did a silly imression of inuyasha while wearing a red overall with a cat ear hoody, "Thats funny sango, now its my turn, Look at me, Im lord sesshomarou, I like beating up jaken and my brother, I neeeever show emotions" rin giggled while wearing the same thing as sango exept in white.  
"So now we have clothes for everyone, should we go see if the gus awe done bathing?" sango asked, they had the red and white cat (or could be dog) eared onesies,  
an orange version for shippo exept it didnt have a hood but had a hole (so his tail could poke out) and had a big fire coloured ball on the front, a purple kimono dress (boy version) with a greem (green and cream) leafy pattern for miroku, a brown furry boys kimono for koga, a pink and white dress with a red bow for rin and sango had a black jumpsuity thing. "HEY STOP DAT MISTEW" sango yelled as she opend the door to see kagomes grandpa pelting miroku with soutras,  
"MORE DEMONS" he screemed as he turned around and started pelting them too, "LEABE DEM AWONE STUPID OLD MAN" inuyasha yelled as the boys appered at the window.  
"Thats it" kagomes grampa growled as he pulled a giant net out of nowear and captred all the kids, "AlL DEMONS MUST BE PUREFIED AND..." he stopped mid sentance as he was grabbed by the ear by kagomes mother, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAD, THEY ARE JUST CHILDREN" she cried as she dragged him away downstairs. "Thank kami hes gone... but how we gonna get outa dis net?" miroku sighed, everyone anime sweatdropped, "Well we can wait here a while I supose" shippo sighed, "But I godda pee" koga complained, everyone stared at him a moment, "WAAAAH LET US OUT".  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ... daycare / hell, is there a difference?

Disclaimer: I do (not) own it, if I did would I really be writing this?, no, It would be an episode rather than a fanfic XD

{A/N: =Keo=: hi there ppls, I gots two reveiws so im updateing, remember to get at least two reveiws again if you want another chapter.  
wheelsMCoy: heeeey ppl =Keo=: O_O' oh yeah, this is my sister (*Gulps), shes gonna write this chapter.  
WheelsMCoy: be nice to meeee, im only eight O*_*O(puppy eyes)  
=Keo=: IM SOOOOO SORRY BOUT THIS PPL, she found out about my failed book report and saiid she would tell mom if I didnt let her write a chapter.  
WheelsMCoy: sweet sweet blackmail :D, Im gonna write the bestest chapter ever XD, although soz if I get the details wrong, I havent read my sisters story yet,  
but she explained the consept to me so it should be ok XD.  
=Keo=: may god have mercy on us all, PLEASE if you are a loyal fan, dont stop reading because my sisters chapter is LAME, please keep reading, the next one will be better,  
HONEST O_O.}

Warning: characters still occ (I think it means out of charactor, thats whaty =keo= told me :)  
Warning #2: Extreem sugar intake, you have been warned :)

["HEY STOP DAT MISTEW" sango yelled as she opend the door to see kagomes grandpa pelting miroku with soutras,  
"MORE DEMONS" he screemed as he turned around and started pelting them too, "LEABE DEM AWONE STUPID OLD MAN" inuyasha yelled as the boys appered at the window.  
"Thats it" kagomes grampa growled as he pulled a giant net out of nowear and captred all the kids, "AlL DEMONS MUST BE PUREFIED AND..." he stopped mid sentance as he was grabbed by the ear by kagomes mother, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAD, THEY ARE JUST CHILDREN" she cried as she dragged him away downstairs. "Thank kami hes gone... but how we gonna get outa dis net?" miroku sighed, everyone anime sweatdropped, "Well we can wait here a while I supose" shippo sighed, "But I godda pee" koga complained, everyone stared at him a moment, "WAAAAH LET US OUT".]

"IM NOT COMING OUT" inuyasha shreeked angrly from the bathroom, "Come on inuyasha, im sure its adorable" kagome sighed as she restled with the door nob.  
"Look miss kagome, does rin look nice?" rin sung as she skipped around in her pritty pink dress, "Rin looks lovely" kagome sighed not looking away from the door handle.  
"I wanna wear my old clothes" inuyasha complained from behind the door, "I told you, you cant wear your old robes untill they are washed, they reak" kagome held her nose to prove the point, even though he couldnt see her. "I can get him out" shipo smirked as she pushed kagome to one side, "HEY KAGOME, WHERE DO BABYS COME FROM?"  
shippo asked waaaay loudly, kagomes face exploaded in red, "W w well, ummmm i its k kinda ummmm..." she stuttered, 'BUMP BUMP BUMP' ship[po was smashed on#the head by a small hand.  
"Coming up with new methords I see, this one was effective" miroku laughed at uncontious shippo, kagome had her hand cemented to her mouth to insulate any giggles that might escape, "GIVE ME MY OLD CLOTHES" the dog boy demanded, he did NOT like this doggy onsie thing (thats what =keo= said it was)."Awwwww but its adorable"  
the girl laughed as she pinched his little cheaks, "WET EE GOOOW" (translation: let me go).

"Come on gomeee, ets do somfin today" miroku whined, everyone was restless from being stuck in the house all day, well they were use to being outdoors, and they were kids so. "Well, I guess today is saterday, ... I dont know though"  
kagome pondered nervously, "Why the F*** not wench" inuyasha grumbled, "Well I just dont want any of you guetting lost or anything, plus this afternoon I gotta go round eris to studdie so we can only go out for the morning" the girl sighed, "Well where are the kids gonna go, they cant stay home alone?" the mother appered at the door, "GEES MOOM dont scare me like that and... wait, wont you look after them?" the girl was a little paniced, "Well im sorry dear, I have to take grampa to the hospital, and sotas going round his friends house, I would love to look after your ... um... chibi...fied friends, I really would, but its a heptic day"  
the woman sighed in one breath as she shook her head. "Well whadda I do with them?" the daughter asked nervously looking down at the kids who were paying no attention but biting and pulling eachothers hair, "I guess I have to miss my studdie lesson" she sighed. "NO, I wont let you miss your education, here" the mother called as she left the room and tossed a crumpled piece of paper to her daughter, "Hmm whats this, pinky puppys playgroup daycare... DAYCARE" kagomes face paled as she red the advert, "A cool club fo the kiddys to come along and play, meet friends, play games, and have good safe fun, sign up today, 0800001066".  
"I cant leave them there, for one inuyasha would freak and kill the guy in the dog suit" she sighed as she looked at the picture of three chibis climbing on a man in a fluffy pink dog costume, she averted her gaze and looked over at the stack of discarded books on her bed, "I guess I have no choice".

"Gome, whats dat fing?" koga asked inicontly as he stared at the phone, "Shhh koga, im making a ca... Hello, umm I want too book seven kids for today... umm yes, a three year old, three four year olds,  
a five year old and two eight year olds... to pay by credit please... 9:30 ... Ok thank you". All the kids were staring at kagome like she had two heads (Exept inuyasha who had seen the phone before), "Ummm kagome, why were you talking to a rock just now?" shippo asked scapticly. "Ohhh, umm its not a rock... its kinda like...  
ummm a pack call or somthing... for humand... in the future... kinda" she explained, they all kept staring for a moment but shrugged it off, "Now umm you guys,  
errrmmm, you see theres this thing in my world for kids called a 'day care', its like a place where you play games and... stuff, you guys are going there today"  
kagome explained again. Sango put her hand up politely to speek, "Umm kagome, will there be demons?" she asked, "No... WAIT yes, umm just a few but...",  
"CAn we kill them"? inuyasha jumped up hearing the mention of demons, "NO... they are harmless, dont hurt them, now umm before we go there are some rules..."  
they al gulped a little O_O, this was gonna be tough. "Number 401 - no showing any claws (directed at inuyasha) number 402 - no killing humans... infact just no killing (directed at koga and sesshomarou), number 403 - no talking abouth the fuedal era (at everyone), number 404 - NO fox magic, or fox fire (at shippo),  
405 - keep your clothes from this world on, 406 - be nice to other kids, 407 - no swearing (at inuyasha), 408 - listen to the adults, 409 - when you gota... ya know,  
go to the pottys, there are no trees there, 410 - stay together, 411- NO SUGAR, 412..." kagome stated to the half asleep kids on the floor, "ENOUGH GOME, geez we get it".  
"Gome whats sugar? and whats a potty?" koga asked confused by the whole situation, "OK rephrase that, NO-ONE eat anything but the food I give you, and put these on"  
she sighed as she chucked each child exept shippo and rin a diaper and a packed lunch.

"WOW" sano exclaimed as they all stared up at the big colourfull indoor play center, "Gome its too loud" inuyasha whimpered as he covered his ears, the receptionist lady watched him curiously, "OHH, dont mind him, they all wanted to dress up in their halloween costumes early" kagome laughed nervously as she handed the woman her moms cedit card, "But its january" the woman thought scepticly.  
"It stinks here too" shippo complained holding his nose, "But its soo colourfull" koga drooled with hypnotism which soon took over them all. "Have a nice time guys" kagome shrugged as she left leaving the kids staring up at the place, "Well you kids can go in now" the woman grumbled, they didnt budge, "Heloooo", still nothing,  
"MOVE IT BABYS" she screemed, that snapped their trance, they all went inside. It was HUGE and had more colours than any of them had ever seen, it was deafningly loud and smelled like E-numbers and kid puke, "w what is this place?" rin nervously asked her lord, she noteiced he was trembling a little, and so was everyone else. "HELLO KIDS, BWOO HA HA HAA HAAAA, IM PINKY PUPPY YOUR NEW FRIEND, LETS SING A SONG" a giant pink dog demon (or guy in a suit) jumped out from seemingly nowhere infront of the kids yelling loud enough to kill a bat, their pupils all got small as they watched the giant toothy monster loom over them and screem a horrid song about... frindhip (WAAHHHHHH, evil). "my lord" rin cried as she grabbed his sleve tightly, he snapped out of his moment of fear and lunged at the demon biting its head, "WAHH WAHH WAHH GE IT OFFA ME WAHH" the guy screemed, all the kids saw there chance and RAN for their lives.

"We should be safe in here" koga grunted from the big plastic tube thing they were all hiding in, "Miwoku im scawed, I wish gome was hewe" sango cried as she grabbed the monks sleeve, miroku smiled and grabbed out for somthing, "Im to scawed to even care if youw a hentai wight now" she sobbed, he flinched then drew back,  
"Mylord said never to admit fear, but rin is scared too" the little girl cried as she grabbed out for mirokus other sleeve, "dont worry rin, we are all scared"  
shippo added as he grabbed the girls arm, "I aint scawed of nufin, ou guys awe dust wussys" inuyasha cried, everyone anime sweat ddropped, suddenly somthing jumped into the tunnle, it was a dog, "WAAAHH ITS BACK" inuyasha screemed as he jumped into kogas arms (hehe like scooby doo, me and my sister watch that all the time, it never gets old XD),  
"Ignowent fool, its me" sesshomarou sighed as he took back his more humanish form (he ws in dog form), koga dropped inuyasha and inuyasha went red. "Why would gome lebe us in an evil place filled with demons and children screeming for help (they wwere atuly screeming with joy but they didnt know this) and blinding colours and..."  
sango began before she froze, "Umm sesshomarou?" inuyasha gulped, he would never teem up with his brother but right now they were all as afraid as each other,  
"Yes bwudder, I belebe dis is indeed hell itself" the demon lord replyed, they all went pale and gulped.

"Should we just stay here till kagome comes to save us?"  
shippo asked nervously, "What if she never comes, she probly ditched us here forever?" rin sobbed suprisingly un charictoristicly gloomly, "Lets just stay here anyway, its scary out there" shippo replyed consernedly, "Umm yeah about that... I gotta pee" koga laughed nervously, everyone anime sweatdropped, "What the hel is wrong with your bladder koga?" shippo sighed, "Well to be fair, I feel abliged to tell you that I must go too" miroku piped up, "Me too" sango and inuyasha said in unison, Shippo and rin anime sweat drop. The kids slowly creped out of the tunnle and looked around, "Is so big" sango sighed, "How we gonna find trees in hell?"  
inuyasha grumbled as he fidgeted a bit, "Kagome said in this world you dont use trees, you use pooteeys" shippo squeeked, "THERE YOU KIDDY WINKS ARE, WHOS READY FOR THE COOKY RAIN?" the giant pink dog cried as it again appered out of nowear and grabbed all the kids in his giant fake paws.  
"Inuyasha?" sango whispered as she grabbed his sleave, they were all sitting round the large table that the demon had set them at, "What?" he replyed nervously, "I dont gotta pee anymore"  
she answered, "Me neither" he srunk down in his chair. "COOKIES FOR KIDDYS" the dog cried as he dumped a big box of cookies, the box said 'HIGH SUGAR CONTENT,  
HIGH E-NUMBER CONTENT, COOKIE LAND BRAND COOKIES HANDLE WITH CARE (casion, cookies do not contain cookie, only sugar and e-numbers). "Kagome said not to eat soogaw"  
rin cried as she read the box, too late, they were already earting the food, (well it did smell yummy :P). "whats happening, c cant t think strait, c cant s sit s s still"  
sesshomarou stuttered as he shivered and went pale, "Uhhhh I dont know, I I d dont f fell s so good" koga chokes as he held his stomuc for dear life,  
"Dont worry, sugar does that, but when you get use to it, it gets really good" shippo explained while stuffing a fith cookie in his mouth. "S s sipo, I t t think t theres s somthing wong" sango shivered as the colour also drained from her skin, "w we s shoulda listened to gome" miroku grabbed a table for suport as his legs went weak. "Dont worry sango, its called getting hyper, kagome explained what happens to me, first the sugar makes you feel sick because somthing called blood sugar goe high, then it comes down a little and you get lots and lots of energy, then later it wears of and you all asleep" shippo explained, "BLEEEEAAHH"inuyasha threw up all over the table, sango rubbed his back to comfort him,

"KIILL THEEE DEEEMMOONNN" rin screemed getting everyones attention, her pupils were multi-coloured and she looked about to expload, "Umm uhh ohh" shippo gulped as he though for a moment, if rin was going crazy like this after one cookie, how are a bunch of demons gonna react to eating more than that, and on their first mega sugar overload. The kitzune turned aroun to face his friends, but alas as soon as he did, dred filled his body, they were gone.  
"ohh mr demon..." koga whispered from where he pinned the man in the dog costume to the floor, "GIMMI COOKIES" inuyasha shreeked as he jumped from a ledge onto the mand stomuc, "Help, someone,please" the man gasped. "All after us, all afeter us, all after us..." sesshomarou repeted as he rocked back and fourth from a small crevis in a high up foam block, his tail stck ot and rin was swinging on it from her teeth, "IM A MONKEY" she screemed. "Miwoku kiss me" sango pulled the monk closer looking like a drunky, "NOOOOO its the cootie monster" he cried as he bit her hand and ran for it with her chasing him. "LOOK, its gomes fire sticks"  
inuyasha grinned as he pulled a box of matches out of nowear and took out one, "Look, I found juce" koga grinned as he lifted a carton of petrol from no where...  
you can guess what comes next... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.

"Hmm hmmm hmmm lalala" kagome sung as she happly skipped down the street, "I wonder hpow they are..."  
she stopped mid sentance as she turned the corner to see the fire brigade crowding around the day care center which was surrounded by kids and on fire,  
"Hey kagome" shippo sighed from her sholder, "wha... howd you get there... never mind, wheres everyone?" she asked, shippo pointed to the wall of the building next door where all her chibi gang were sleeping peicefully in a row, "What happend?" she gasped looking at the fire, "Umm, to put it simply... dont give them sugar... EVER".

{A/N: Hi, its me WheelsMCoy, =keo=s asleep now but im still finishing up, I hope you liked my chapter, it took me seven hours strait to write (ima slow typer XD),  
anyway, please PLEASE give lots of reveiws or my sister will delete my chapter, and I worked real hard on this, thanxs :3}


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ... Mommy wars (p.s, this is a real game, we all it at school XD)

Disclaimer: mmmmmk, im running out of ideas, I dont own it though if thats what you are thinkin, I do own myown story tho, and I wouldnt trade it for the world.

{A/N: HIYA, it me =keo=, im baaak XD. Wow my sisters chapter was long, sorry my chappters wontt EVER be that long, im not so good with long things.  
Anyway, it reveiwers replys time XD, first off its 'd1996', yes I know sesshy didnt have a huge roll in her chapter, im sorry. Second is 'PinkuFrostyKitten',  
first let me say, i like your name, it makes me think of kittens made outa frosting (mmmmmmmm), nextly, I know what you mean, ever since watching the inuyasha serise, Me n dragon both keep thinkin they should make a spin off serise with them all asd chibis, who can blame us, ITS KAWII, right and thirdly, yes, if you want you can write a chapter for the story, if you email it to me, i will reveiw it and publish it to the story with your name, be sure to writ a tital and authers nolts XD.  
Next up we have 'KaceyJA', I wanna thank you for all your comments so far, im glad you like the story :), Last but not least (I have always wanted to say that XD) we have,  
'Inumongirl18', to answer your question I argued with my sister for ages, but she decided that apparently it wasnt chocolate, its just if you have never eaten sugar befor and you one day eat alot of it then it will make you feel really sick. ANYWAY, thanks for all the comments, and again... sory that this chapter will be much shorter than the last one, Dragon came up with the idea for this chapter BTW so she hopes you like it (She would be round writing it for me but she gots like a flu bug or somthing, we still talk on the phone and stuff tho, she seems to be better today). REMEMBER, at least two reveiws before the next chapter, OH and my sister thanks you for all her comments. ENJOY XD}

[ "Hmm hmmm hmmm lalala" kagome sung as she happly skipped down the street, "I wonder how they are..."  
she stopped mid sentance as she turned the corner to see the fire brigade crowding around the day care center which was surrounded by kids and on fire,  
"Hey kagome" shippo sighed from her sholder, "wha... howd you get there... never mind, wheres everyone?" she asked, shippo pointed to the wall of the building next door where all her chibi gang were sleeping peicefully in a row, "What happend?" she gasped looking at the fire, "Umm, to put it simply... dont give them sugar... EVER".]

"Let us out gome, we aint kids, ou cant tell us what to do" inuyasha yelled from inside kagomes bedroom, "Yeah you are, and none of you are coming out, this is your punishment, YOUR GROUNDED" kagome called back from the other side of the door as she did up the third lock. "Dont ou fink dis is a tad immituwe gome?"  
miroku sighed as he pulled his angry hanyou friend away from the door, "Nope" kagome creerly replyed as she began to walk off, "See ya in a few hours, be good".  
"Great, now whadda we do?" shippo sighed as he hopped onto kagomes bed to pet kirara, "We souldnt be held here in dis stupid wowld, we sould be killing nawaku"  
inuyasha growled as he pounded the door hopeing to escape. "Well its not ike we habe a choice, hey... wouldnt it be funny if nawaku got turned into a baby too" sango giggled,  
everyone thought about this for a few moments, then laughed too at the though of "I will kill ou inuasa" in high pitched from a chibi evil guy. "|Rin is boooooaaaared mylord" rin complained, she had learned that now he was smaller, she didnt have to be overly polite, but still not rude, Sesshomarou looked at her with monotone blankness and said nothing, he really did not approve of his chibi voice. "What about if we play a game rin?, I know a really fun one" shippo sugested as an evil glint came to his eye, All the kids crowded around shippo to here the rules, well they had nothing better to do. "Ok, the game is called mommy wars, what you gotta do is play pranks on people untill someone says "mommy", then that person is out and you get a point, the person with the most points wins" shippo explained, "What awe de wules?" koga asked as he put his hand in the air, the evil glint flared in shippos eyes making everyone shiver, "Ohh, there are no rules".  
"Heh, NO-ONE can make ME say mommy" inuyasha boasted, everyone anime sweat dropped, "Is that a challenge?" koga sneered. "You all ready?" shippo asked,  
everyone nodded, "Ok, reaaaaddddyyy SETGO GOOOO"" he screemed hyperly as he dashed accross the room to find wepons. "Heheheh" inuyasha snickered as he grabbed a tube of toothpaste from kagomes discarded back pack, he had seen her use it a few times, and snuck over to koga who was bending down to pick up somthing,  
he pulled the wolfs pants ouit and squerted the entire content of the tube down there, "EEEEK" koga yelped as the minty fresh slime covered his butt,  
he grabbed the book he was picking up and smacked the hanyou round the head with it causing him to fall down, "Owwie owwie owwie" he cried as small tears appered in the corners of his eyes.  
"SAY IT" koga called, "N N NOO" he cried back as he wiped his eyes and got up to run. "WAAH WAAAH WAAAAAAAAAH" sango screemed as she ran from miroku who was trying to grab her butt, "Sooo soft" he drooled as he watched her bakside bounce as she ran, "THATS IT" she yelled furiously as she turned around making him bump into her and fall over, she bent down and lifted him robes, grabbed the rim of his and urwear and lifted him into the air, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the monk screemed as he was atomicly wedgied, "IM GONNA MAKE IT SO OU CANT HABE A CHILED" she screemed as she showed incredable strength and pulled the older boy up and slung his pants onto a hook in the wall, "AHHHH IT HUWTS" he screemed as he wiggled to try to get free, sango smirked at her work. "Hmmm, kagome dear, your friends are making an awfull lot of noise,  
are you sure they are ok on their own?" kagomes mother asked consernedly, "Yeah mom, they may look like kids but they are adults on the inside, inuyashas probly just trying to knock the door down" the girl shrugged as she wont back to her knitting, "Ok" the monther answered absently as she went to take sota to the doctors.  
Sesshomarou violently shook his head and glared at rin, still determind to to speak with the hatered of his voice, rin held a big bottle of bright pink poster paint above herlords head, "Sorry mylord, its the rules of the game to be mean" the girl apolagised as she squeezed the paint as hard as she could covering the little boy in paint,  
sesshomarou growled threateningly so much that even rin was scared, "M m mylord?", his eye twitched angrly and he lifted a bottle of yellow paint from the floor,  
"ou shall respect me" he snarled as he shot the paint all in the little girls sat on the bed and watched the maddness his game was causing, "Ahhh this is the life"  
he thought as he watched all thehilarius chaos from the stafy of kagomes duvet. "GETT OFF" inuyasha screemed as koga and sango lifted the little hanyou up and shoved him in a cupboard, "Bye puppy" rin called as she ran over and locked the door, "Hey, whys ou face ellow?" sango asked. Inuyasha tryed to squerm to get a comfyer sitting position in the small cupboard, suddenly he realised how small and cramped it was, "LEMMI OUT LEMMI OUT" he cried panicly, he felt like the sides were closeing in.  
"SAY MOMMY AND WE WILL LET OU OUT" koga laughed as he listened to th three year old scratching away at the door, "PWEASE LEMMI OUT" he whimpered almost pattheticly,  
"did he just say pease?" miroku asked with a strained voice from where he was hanging on the wall. "I DONT LIKE IT I WANNA GET OUT PWEASE" he whimpered as he scratched the door, "Koga mabey we should let him out, sounds like hes hypewventelatin" sango asked consernedly, "Ehh the mutts fine, just a big baby, anyway..."  
koga replyed as he picked up one of kagomes teddy bears and began hitting sango with it. "This game is hilarius" shippo laughed as he chomped down some popcorn which came from nowear,  
"I beg to differ" sesshomarou growled from his side making the fox kitzune jump, "How long have you been there?" he asked, "Thats not the point whelp, the point is that you awe causing alot of trouble for evewyone" she demon growled, shippo looked at him, then at rin who was giving sango a piggyback ride while she squerted ketchup from a waterpistol at koga who was trying to pee on them, he shrugged, "I fail to see the problem", sesshomarou anime sweat dropped. "Hmmm, mabey I should cheack on them, its been an hour and they are still banging away" kagome sighed as she lay down her knitting and walked upstairs, "Hey guys how..." she froze as she opened the door to see paint everywhere, the beg ripped up, the curtains on fire, popcorn all over the floor, toothpasty footprints running round the room,  
miroku hanging uncontious from a coat peg by his underwear and all the kids exept inuyasha covered with filth standing looking up at her inicontly like nothing was wrong. The acward silence was broken by the faint sounds of puppy whimpers, the teenage girl hurryed to the cupboard and unlocked it to revel a little dog eared boy curled up in a ball crying, she scooped him up in her arms notesing that he was trembling like crazy, "mommy" he whimpered. "W W what did you do?"  
she whispered angrly, everyone looked over at shippo, "sippo told us how to play a new game called mommy wars" sango laughed nervously, shippo looked up at kagome and flinched in fear as he saw the look on her face. "MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY" the fox screemed as he was dragged out the room by his tail by kagome.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18: Inu-puppy to the rescue!

DICLAIMER: *Walks by with Inuyasha kouga and Seshomarru tied up in a wagon with duct tape over their mouth* I dont own Inuyasha sadly and neither does Keo but she owns this story and I own this chapter and this wagon...but not the chibi babies inside sadly T~T but WE DONT OWN! XD

((AN:/Hiiiii! lol this is PinkuFrostyKitten doing this chapter of little bodies big problems I really want to thank Keo for saying yes to me and letting me write in the story I hope you guys like it I worked hard on it I finished typing it at 4.30 cause I was excited to type it XDD Im just getting works of mine on the site so please when I upload check out Konoha christmas and I know what you did lastnight both Naruto stories created by muah A Kitten made of Pink frosting! WARNING Bits of OOCness and SCARY MIND WARPING DINOSAUR and lechourusness! XD))

Kagome rushing to the bedroom immeaditly seeing the mess and scooping Inuyasha into her arms it seemed the last nerve she had for the children was gone. " TIME OUT NOW!" She yelled she had looked like a furious demon as her screaming echoed throughout the bedroom of filth and chaos the scream caused the wind to blow heavily making all the childrens hair stand up,Kirara took refuge in sangos shirt and Seshomaru hid behind Rin Kouga peed himself and Miroku in a daze awoke even in his passed out blood rushed state while shippo who Kagome had by the tail attempted to sprint off for dear life but couldnt his hair stood up and he was frozen in terror the only thing that broke the silence was the soft meak wimpers of the hanyou pup in which Kagome had screamed so loud it hurt his ears and more importantly frightened him. "G-Gome scawyyyyyyyy...Wahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha wimpered loudly as his crying broke the silence the entire room filled up with all the children crying and wimpering "MOMMYYYYYYY!" Seeing their reactions Kagome sighed -_-' "Im never having kids" She whined turned once more to the gang of children and spoke "Allright lets get this cleaned up asap!"She commaned as she walked out of the bedroom with Inuyasha in her arms. The children stood straight like Cadets getting mopsticks and broom sticks while Rin salvaged what was left of the burning curtain Kouga helped by peeing out the who was bent over sweeping up garbage shrieked when she felt something brush her behind. "AHHHH! Why ou lechowous monk! Im gonna teach a thing or to about putting paws where dey dont bewong!" The demon children examined their paws not quite sure of the statement. "What is she talking about Miroku doesent have any paws." Exclaimed shippo. Sango lunged foward with the broomstick in hand when miroku jumped up out of fear. "AHHHH! wait Sango nuuu it wasnt me I swear!" snickering watching the whole scene Kouga grinned his hands behind his back litle did he know sesshomaru was watching the entire time. "I don't feel the need to save him however anything to get back at the demon who harmed you Rin." Seshomarru spoke softly before turning to Sango who was just about to hit Miroku over the head with the broom. "Wench it was not the monk who touched it was the wolf cub over there." Sango blinked wide eyed turning to Kouga who jumped up in a yelp. "You pervy cub Im gonna kick ou butt!" She whailed chasing him around Kagomes near spotless bedroom. "Nuuu wait it wasnt cause I wike ou honeswy is cause you had a bug on you" Kouga exclaimed before jumping onto Kagomes desk, Sango stopping in mid air froze screaming instantaneously flailing around madly. "BUGS! WHEREE IS IT AHHHH!" She screamed before Kouga smirked seeing his advantage he took it. "Hehe it was a cootie! ou is a cootie butt! Cootie butt cootie butt! girls have cooties!" He sang while pointing at Sango Shippo sooned joined in and soon all the males were pointing at sango and singing. "AHH MI LORD RIN HAS COOTIES IS IT CONTAGEOUS CAN MISS KAGOME CURE IT!" Rin soon became pale white spinning around panicking repeating to herself "I am going to die I have cooties" Seshomaru now panicked as he slowly backed away from Rin joining Miroku Kouga and Shippo in backing away from the who was inside of the bathroom didnt hear a word she was busy tending to Inuyasha who had wet himself from being in the cupboard. "There Inuyasha youre all clean you feeling a little better now?" She smiled tapping his nose sweetly Inuyasha who had earmuffs on nodded he could hear her but it was muffeled since his ears were ringing from the loud noises. "G-Gome how long do ou think we gonna stay wike this?" His ears drooped as she stared down at the hanyou pup she smiled reassuringly. "Well I know one thing for sure Kaede is doing her best to develop a cure so hopefully not very long." However Inuyasha looked like something was bothering him Kangome now bent down to eye level and stared at him. "Inuyasha whats the matter?" She asked concerned. "G-Gome..." He looked a bit flustered but sad so she tilted her head and questioned him. "Whats the matter Inuyasha did you wet yourself again?" His eye twitched as he angrily flailed. "Would you listen you dumb wench!, Im s-s-sowwy...Im sowwy me and the others are bothewing ou so much especiawy me..." He looked away holding back a wimper as he held tears in his eyes. "Woah Inuyasha apologizing? now I know this form is getting to him" She thought she smiled brushing hair away from his face picking him up. "Inuyasha you guys arent bothering me youre my friends so it's not a problem and besides...I like taking care of you the most" She smiled cheerfully tapping his nose as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Once he felt the kiss on the cheek he blushed and looking down at him she blushed as well realizing the hanyou pup was still technically Inuyasha. "come on Inuyasha the room should be clean right now so you all can have lunch and watch TV and I can get some studying done." She smiled speaking to soon as she opened the door to something that would annoy the girl once more. "HEY WHAT ARE YOUS DOING!" She yelled refraining from yelling out a sit command though she was used to it when having outburst like and Rin where on the floor on their knees as seshomaru and shippo held up the heavy mop bucket over their heads and Miroku with the other mop bucket on top of his head and Kouga waved a mop and broom stick over their heads chanting. " Cooties be gone cooties be gone oh leave our fwiends evil cootie bug demon!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome slapped herself in the fourhead and sighed. "Step away from Rin and Sango now!" She yelled as a shiver went down their spines hearing Kagomes voice a second time immediatly they placed the bucket on the ground and step aside. "Psst hey Kouga you think Gomes got cooties too?" asked Miroku Kouga nodded wispering back to him. "I think she's queenie cootie if ou ask me" The boys comtinued to speak among themselves. "Psst hey look Kagomes got Inuyasha do you think he's got cooties now?" Shippo asked Seshomaru who simply turned and shrugged. "If he is c-c-c-ont-t-t-am-animamated gahh! if he does then we can longer trust him." Seshomarru spoke quietly as Kagome stood the girls up repeating."Circle cirlce dot dot now Ive got my cootie shot" She poked each girl in her arm and sighed. "There theyre clean now march to the kitchen for lunch" Rin giggled running over to Seshomarru squeezing him tightly till he turned purple. "Yay Milord Rin is clean Miss Kagome has an antidote!" Sesshomarru growled jumping out of her arms. "Yes Rin thats good to know"He shuddered still afraid she was contaminated as he dusted himself off he walked to Kagome and tugged on her skirt. "Are ou sure that I am not at wisk for being infected?"He asked worridly Kagome looked down and poked him in the arm. "Nope you got your cootie shot so go eat." Each child went to kitchen where Kagomes mother had prepared peanutbutter and jelly sandwhiches and a glass of milk for the children. Each child recieved a sandwich and milk Kagome sat them in high chairs except for rin who instead was strapped a regualr seat facing the telivison with what seemed to be showing a purple Dinosaur with multiple children singing and dancing. "I love you,you love me where a great big family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me too...I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE MEE!" The dinosaur and children sang as the kids watched. "Hey that demon has childwen captive look!" Pointed out Sango. Shippo was too busy being distracted by the bright colors and the whimsical music to listen before he repeated. "I love you you love me where a great big family." Seeing this Sango shrieked. "AHH the demon is taking Sippos soul what do we do?" she shrieked looking around the table at all her friends she and Inuyasha were the only ones who didn't succumb to the music and put themselves in a zombified state."Inuyasha why arent ou not singing wike everwone ewse?" she asked staring at his earmuffs. "What are dose?" He looked up at the earmuffs and thought "Kagome..." He then looked noticing Sango slipping away to the music. "Nuuu Sango fight it!" He yelled as all his friends began to sing. "AND A KNICK NACK PADDYWHACK GIVE A DOG A BONE THIS OLD MAN CAME ROLLING HOME." They sang unified in a zombified state with drool hanging from their Kagome placed a large set of headphones over her ears as she opened her mathbook and began to write down notes.

(AN/:Well this was my chappy on Little bodies big problems hope you guys like it XD I just had to put barney in here cause children really get like this poor Inuyasha he has a baby crushie on Gome! so cyuteee ^^ Thank you Keo for letting me write in it please review and show Keo lots of love for her story! and please check out my story when I upload it mine is a Naruto story about Christmas! hope you guys read it soon! thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 ... little keade now (*rubs temples)

Disclaimer: My name is =keo= (well acctuly kelly but =keo= is better XD) and the guy who made inuyasha is called rumio takashi ( did I spell that right), anyway... you do the english.

{A/N: HI EVERYONES, its me =keo=, im baaack. How good was pinkufrostykittens chapter, I thought it rocked, if anyone out there reading wants to write a chapter then get in contact by messaging or reveiwing. KEEP ON REVEIWIN PPLS. btw me and my friends have read over 104 storys (none of which have updated in the last year _ ) and I notest some things ppl always add in that dont even happen in the episodes, for one, why in storys does inuyasha purr when he gets his ears scratched? and stuff like that, its odd dontcha think.  
Anyway sorry, got off topic there, this chapter will contain kikyo and jaken again, p.s. if you are a kikyo lover, do not read, if you are a jaken lover... definately do not read.  
may contain scenes of violence :D. OHHHH and one more thing, I really think everyone should try this, I mean writing a story where inuyasha gets turned chibi,  
its acctuly suprisingly fun to write, and come on, although I have read over 20 of these storys, there are never enough, so if you are reading this... then give a chibi inu story a try today, its fun :D.}

[."Inuyasha why arent ou not singing wike everwone ewse?" she asked staring at his earmuffs. "What are dose?" He looked up at the earmuffs and thought "Kagome..." He then looked noticing Sango slipping away to the music. "Nuuu Sango fight it!" He yelled as all his friends began to sing. "AND A KNICK NACK PADDYWHACK GIVE A DOG A BONE THIS OLD MAN CAME ROLLING HOME." They sang unified in a zombified state with drool hanging from their Kagome placed a large set of headphones over her ears as she opened her mathbook and began to write down notes.]

"YAAAAAAY wewe gonna get back to nowmal, wewe gonna get back to nowmal,..." miroku and sango sung in unison as everyone headed back to the well house. "Come on mutt face, youw oldin us up" koga called from his place under kagomes arm, inuyasha ignored him, this morning he was just having so much trouble walking,  
he couldnt find the right place to put his feet and kept falling, "Stoopi cuwse" he growled as he pushed himself up and toddled over to kagome. "Everyone here?"  
kagome muttered as she began counting heads, "monk, slayer, hanyou, wolf, lord, girl ... WHERES FOX" she cried asd she dashed out looking for the kitzune leaving all her chibi friends to sit and wonder why she was refering to them by what they were. "SHIPPO?" kagome cried as she ran though the house in a blind panic,  
"Awww w ebig et?" (translation: are we leaving yet?) shippo called with his mouth full with the content of eight packs of pocky, kagome sighed and pulled the little fox up by his tail, "Come on" she muttered as she pulled him back to the others. "two minutes, I have been gone TWO MINUTES" kagome shreeked as she reached the well house with the kitzune still in her arms, they both anime sweat dropped as they watched inuyasha dangle crying from a rope attatched to the roof as koga and sesshomarou beat him like a pinyata with large sticks, miroku hanging by his undies (again) on the wall while sango kicked him in his boyhood and rin with an empty bag of sugar (whered she get that from? O_O') running really fast around the rim of the well. "la la la la de da, hmm hmm hmm doo dee doo plff" kagome sung absently as she pulled a cart full of chibis who were tied in rope and had duct tape over there mouths trying to screem for there lives in fear of the mico who they had recently seen blowing a fuse (The scene missing was removed for the mental well being of the audience, those poor chibis will be scared of kagome for as long as they live U_U).  
"Alright, im gonna untie you all now, I want no biteing or scratching and you will all behave ok" kagome smiled calmly (too calmly) as she bent down to untie her friends, they all nodded in fear and awaited freedom. "Hey keade, that cure done yet?, those kids are... WAAAAAHH" kagome screemed as she walked into keades hut to see a little keade, only the age of six, spoon feeding a one year old kikyo (kinkyhoe :P). "Ye be back child, Im afwaid I have some bad news" keade laughed sheepishly as kagome face palmed. "SO THERES NO CURE?" kagome screemed from her tea causing all the kids to stop playing and stare at her terrifiedly,  
kagome and keade had sat down for tea while the other kids played. "Ney child, there is a way for us to reverse the cuwse..." keade mumbled as she poured away her tea and made herself some juice insted (come on, what child likes tea?), "Whats the way miss keade?" shippo piped up consernedly as he hopped onto kagomes sholders,  
all the kids gathered round like toddlers at story time. "Ye will not like the cure" keade warned, "TELL US BITCH" inuyasha screemed impationtly just to receve a slap round the head from kagome, "No swearing" she hissed, he pouted but stayed quiet. "The only way to reverce th cuwse is to purify the demon bunny but..." the old young child was interupted by rin who finaly got over her sugar high and threw up a sugary mess in kogas underpants causing him to screem and knock into sesshomarou who in turn though he was pushing him and bit the wolf on the arm making him think it was shippo and shoved the fox kit who bumped into sango making her think it was miroku touching her butt making her kick him in the nuts again causing him to fall on inuyasha who fell on kikyo who thought he was trying to kiss her so she kissed him making kagome yell "SIT" making inuyasha crash to the ground uncontious, the fource of the impact broke a cavern of water under ground which burst through the floor soaking everyone. "If ye awe quite done?" keade sighed as she pluged the water leak with a bowl, everyone nodded and gathered back round, "If the demon shoots the cuwse at you a second time... im afraid you will never have been born" the infant old lady shook her head in a grave mannor, everyone stared at her in horror.  
"MY LORD" the silence was broken by a small green imp entering the room and hugging sesshoamrus leg, "Oh how I have missed you master". Sesshomarou rolled his eyes and bent down to rin who was sitting on the floor holding her tummy, "Rin, do you remember the special place I told you never to kick a man in?" sesshomarou asked the girl.  
She immediately perked up and jumped to her feet, "Yes melord, here?" she asked as she slammed her foot into the chibi demon lord, "yes" he squeeked as he fell to his knees, "I want you to tie jaken to that post over there and kick him in that spot untill he passed out... then set him on fire" . "Yes melord... hey jaken,  
come here" she cried as she ran towards the imp. "Inuasa, come heww wi me" kikyo gargled (shes just a one year old so she speeks worse), "Kikyo, I dont wanna go to hell with ou" inuyasha whinned, "Go to hell with her muttface" koga hissed exitedly, not taking his eyes off the jaken bashing show. "Sister, you must leave youw buissness with inuyasha for another time, right now we have more important things to deal with" keade sighed as she picked up the baby mico.  
"I won west tiw he min" kikyo shreeked, "IM NOT YOUWS, IM NOT ANYWONES" inuyasha yelled, "OO WI DIE INUASA" the mico baby screemed, "AHH SHUT IT WILL YA"  
inuyasha yelled back, "NOO I WON SUT IT" the baby screemed back, suddenly the screeming match was interupted by sesshomarou who without a word snatched kikyo from keade and slapped some discarded duct tape round her mouth before dragging her out the room and dumping her on a passing hay cart, "MNNNNNNYYYY" she tried to screem as the cart carryed her away. Everyone stared for a moment at the scene, after a few minutes they really didnt see anything to argue with so they shrugged and went back inside to discus a plan leaving twirly eyes jaken on fire outside.

{AT LEASE TWO REVEIWS BEFORE CHAPTER 20, thanks for reading :D} 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 ... Im a demon, like raw and stuff

Disclaimer: Whats the point in this disclaimer, you KNOW we dont own it, whats the point in asking.

{A/N: =Keo=: HIYA fangirls and fanboys, whats the happs?  
readers: glare evily at =keo=.  
Dragon: they are still pissed at you for not updateing in over a week _ .  
=Keo=: IM SOWWY (*puppy eyes), I did the stupid thing that all writers do eventuly... wrote three storys at the same time promicing to update them at the same time.  
Dragon: Your a dumb ass =keo=, but if you need help then I will write a chapter for lillys portal, chichi will write one for hello chibi and you write this.  
Chichi: YAAAAY.  
=Keo=: you guys are good friends ,^_v, (*group hug.)  
Readers: AWWWWWW (* gets out pitchforks and torches)  
=Keo=: OK ALREADY, heres chapter 20... WAIT one more thing... im annoyed at you all,one cos no-one exept entered my competition... to cos no-one exept pinkufrostykitten wrote a chapter... and three no-one has taken my advice and tryed to write a story like this TT_TT im sad.}

[ "NOO I WON SUT IT" the baby screemed back, suddenly the screeming match was interupted by sesshomarou who without a word snatched kikyo from keade and slapped some discarded duct tape round her mouth before dragging her out the room and dumping her on a passing hay cart, "MNNNNNNYYYY" she tried to screem as the cart carryed her away. Everyone stared for a moment at the scene, after a few minutes they really didnt see anything to argue with so they shrugged and went back inside to discus a plan leaving twirly eyes jaken on fire outside]

"Please inuyasha, your giveing me a headache" kagome pleaded as she rubbed her temples, the young hanyou child had been growling non-stop for over an hour but wouldnt tell anyone why.  
"Ya know, if you would just tell us the problem den we couwd help" miroku sighed as he sat down next to his friend, the group had stopped to make camp for the night after a long day of travel.  
The hanyou ingnored the monk and continued to growl staring up at the sky, "Mabey the child has finaly lost the ability to speak" keade laughed as she sipped her juice, inuyasha just continued growling, "ya know, im starting to think hes turning into a wolf that howls at the moon" shippo joked, that did it, "WHY OU DANM BWAT, I AINT NO STINKIN WOLF" the dog yelled furiously, "Yah shippo, dats offencive to us wolfs" koga mocked. "Inuasa, whats wong wif ou tonight?" sango yawned as she took her bowl from kagome, inuyasha turned to her and gave her a slightly nervous look before looking up at the sky, confused sango stared up too, it was that point between day and night, just before it gets dark, "Ohhh" sango nodded in understanding, "WHAT?" everyone asked frustraitedly as they could not figure it out. sango tiptoed over to kagome and signaled for her to bend down so she could whisper so inuyasha wouldnt hear, he probly wouldnt anyway because he was too busy growling at the sky to notice,  
but sango wanted to be sure. "Ohhhhhh" kagome sighed as she nodded also, "WHAAAAT?" everyone else replyed slightly more angryer now. "I dont think you should tell dem gome"  
sango told the teenager, kagome nodded, just then the sky turned black and inuyashas ears, fangs, claws and the white locks all vanished and all that was left was black hair and human features.  
"OHHHHHH" all the kids sighed as they nodded in understandment. "So ya didnt want to be a weak human den muttface" koga laughed, "Acctuly you cant call him dat tonight,  
he isnt a dog" shippo snickered, "Ya but human face just dont work" the wolf resulted. "SUT IT WOLF" inuyasha growled as best he could as a human, sounded more like a gruff whine, which just made koga laugh more. "Whats da pwoblem hewe, we all seed ou human befores, why do you care now?" miroku sighed as he rolled his eyes,  
"Who cawes" the now human resorted as he plopped down next to the fire. "Hey sango, whatya doin?" kagome asked curiously as she wandered over to the little girl neer the bushes, "Im gonna make inuasa feew bettew" he girl answered with a slight laugh, kagome raised an eye brow, sango turned around to face her friend and almost made kagome burst with laughter if she haddent stopped herself, she had two pointed leaves in her hair on her head, sharp white stones stuck to her nails with tree sap and two pointed small twigs jammed n her mouth like fangs, "Ima demon gome" she giggled. "RAAAAAW" sango cried childishly as she dashed out from the bushes into the camp site, "WAAAAHH..." all the kids shreeked suddenly before seeing that it was just sango, "what in seben hewws?"  
inuyasha mumbled as he saw the gils new outfit, "Ima demon... umm like raw and stuff" she laughed nevously not getting the laughs she hoped from her audience.  
"You child, do not eben resemble a demon, mowe of a disrespectfull and possbly insane human girl" sesshomarou growled, "Yah, we dont ook like dat" koga growled,  
inuyasha smiled, sango had a plan and he knew it. "LIKE RAAAW RAAAW RAAAW, im a big stupid demon and I like to huuuuwwwt peoples, RAAAAAAAW" the girl laughed goofly as she danced around weaving in and out of the youkai, "Cut it out sango, thats nothing like a demon" shippo growled annoyedly. "RAAAAW RAAAAAAW"  
miroku joined in as he grabbed some stones and a blanket (for a tail) making himself look a little like sesshomareou, "Dont make me kill you both" sesshomarou was almost trembling with anger, "RAAAAAAAAAAAW hahaha" rin giggled as she stuck some leafy ears to her head too, "RAAAAAAAAW" the three kids yelled as they began dancing around goofly making the demons pop a vain, inuyasha, kagome and sango sat and laughed at the antics of the group. "DEMONS ARENT STUPID" koga yelled verry offended, "Yah, looks more like actin out a hanyou" shippo snickered trying to focus on bullying some more, "DOY DUH, IM A BIG STUPID FULL DEMON"  
sango called as she waved her butt in the air goofly only to be grabbed by a certain monks wandering hands, "HEANTI" she screemed as she punched him in the face,  
"nighty night mommy" he groaned as he slipped uncotious while the girls continued dancing. "Hey inuasa, wanna be a demon tonight too?" sango grinned as she bent down to the boy and handed him some rocks and leaved, he smiled and nodded eagerly snatching the 'costume'. "Keade, do you wanna join in?" kagome giggled as she watched the humans really piss off the demons, "Ney child, let them play and leave an old woman to nap" the old child yawned as she fell asleep. "IMA STUPID DEMON LOOK AT ME,  
PLLF PLLLFF PLLFF PLLLFFF PLLLFFF BOOP BOOP WAAAP" sango and rin sung as they doofly danced, "BLAAAA IMA FULL DEMON" inuyasha laughed as he toddled around happly watching the three demons snarl, "I want to kill them" sesshomarou put the idea out, "Nah ,kagome will kill us" shippo pointed out, "I gots an idea" koga grinned evily.  
"OHH LOOK AT ME, IM WEAK HUMAN" shippo laughed as he covered his ears and tail with cloth, "OHH IM SOOO SCARED OF EVERYTHING COS IM WEAK AND LAME" koga squeeled in a girly voice as he did the same as shippo, "This is mortifieing" sesshomarou mumbled as he thrust his head into his hands having his tail tied to his waist and having a blanket over his head as a wig. "RAAAAAAAAAAW" screemed inuyasha as he climbed on sangos back and she charged at the demons pretending to be humans, "EEEEEEEEK" screemed koga and shippo. "Ahh kids, they annoy you to hell but they sure are cute" kagome sighed as she watched the giant game while tucking in keade.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 ...walking, toddling ... crawling?

Disclaimer: What s the point in this disclaimer, you KNOW we don t own it, what s the point in asking.

{A/N: Hi, its me chichi :), I m writing this because dragon and =keo= are fighting (Its a long story, I explained it in the chapter of drabble book I wrote) and now its up to me to write all their story chapters U_U. Anyway, =keo= said she was ditching this story because no one entered her competition and she felt rejected :(,  
If you can then please enter (PLEASE, I have written sooo many of =keo=s chapters for all her stories and I m tired, I m only one person TT_TT), if not then me and dragon will have to write the rest (that is if dragon and =keo= ever make up ';(. ) ANYWAY, I m sorry if this chapter isn t written well and that its short, I m not so good with computers as the other two :(, I hope you enjoy anyway though, and PLEASE keep reviewing or enter =keo=s contest :S.(P.S IM SORRY ITS SHORT)}

["I want to kill them" Sesshomarou put the idea out, "Nah, Kagome will kill us" Shippo pointed out, "I got an idea" Koga grinned evilly.  
"OHH LOOK AT ME, IM WEAK HUMAN" Shippo laughed as he covered his ears and tail with cloth, "OHH IM SOOO SCARED OF EVERYTHING COS IM WEAK AND LAME" Koga squealed in a girly voice as he did the same as Shippo, "This is mortifying" sesshomarou mumbled as he thrust his head into his hands having his tail tied to his waist and having a blanket over his head as a wig. "RAAAAAAAAAAW" screamed Inuyasha as he climbed on Sangos back and she charged at the demons pretending to be humans, "EEEEEEEEK" screamed koga and shippo. "Ahh kids, they annoy you to hell but they sure are cute" Kagome sighed as she watched the giant game while tucking in Keade.]

"Mawko" shouted Miroku, "POLO" shouted everyone else, "Mawko" called Rin, "POLO" called everyone else, "Mawko" called Inuyasha, this had been going on for three hours,  
the group had been on a seemingly never ending hunt for soo long and had resorted to playing the new game Kagome had taught them while Kagome herself put in her earphones and listened to loud music, "POLO" shouted everyone else. "La de da de de daaa" Kagome sung absently as she heaved her heavy back Pac down the path,  
suddenly unknown to her, the bag pinged open and a big fluffy thing fell from it startling the kids behind her.

"Is it a demon?" Sango asked, "Nu uh, its one of those teddy things from Kagomes room" Inuyasha pointed out, they all gathered round the fluffy stuffed animal and stared before they were snapped out of it by a yelp of Koga as a small dolly fell from the bag as well and smashed the monk in the head. The kids picked up the items and followed Kagome who was oblivious to everything,  
Suddenly the bottom of the bag completely ripped open and all the stuff poured out of it. "GOME" Sango called but the girl was still dancing forward and unable to hear them, "We better get it for her" Shippo sighed as he started picking up packets of Ram n and pacifiers. "Here dog breath" Koga smirked as he through a packet of diapers at Inuyasha, "HEY, feh, I don t need dese, I m not a baby" he growled going red, "umm Inuyasha?" Miroku poked his chibi friend in the shoulder, "What?" he snapped, Miroku pointed to the ground bellow the dog hanyou toddler, which was now a puddle.

"HUH, b but how?" he whimpered going eve more red, Koga just started laughing meanly, joined by Shippo.  
"I like the cookies, ohh yes I do, I like da cookies, and so do you..." Kagome sung to her i-pod as she shook her hands and swayed in a lame dance, "Danm it gome"  
Inuyasha growled still red faced as he wetly trudged behind everyone with a stack of items, "Don t ye feel bad Inuyasha, ye are just a mere child now, it is nay ye fault ye cant control ye body"  
Keade patted the boy on the back with her spare hand while carrying some dolls and a book in the other.

"Hey Sango" Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he balanced his stack in one hand to pinch her but with the other, "Hentai" the slayer shook her head and slapped him in the face. "Lord Sesshomarou, what is this?"  
Rin asked as she held up one of the dolls she was carrying, "That is a doll Rin, it is a toy human made for real humans to 'play' with" he grumbled, "This doll human is pretty, may rin keep her?" the little girl asked, sesshomarou rubbed his temples, "Ask the mico?" he sighed, Rin gave a squeal and went to try to get Kagomes attention. Suddenly Inuyasha tripped over out of the blue and spilled all his pile everywhere, "Heh, nice one dog breath" Koga laughed some more as Inuyasha crawled to sit up and wiped the mud off his face,  
"You ok inuasa?" Sango asked as she started picking up his items, "Feh, I dont need youw hewp" he growled, but as soon as he tried to stand up he fell back down.  
"Why can t I stand up?" he growled as he stood up again and toppled backwards, this charade was confusing everyone except Shippo and Koga who were laughing so hard they were going blue.

"Hmmm, If im cowwect, den because ob youw age, ou awe losing the ability to walk and will resort to falling back into the era of crawling"  
Miroku nodded insightfully, "WHAAAAAT?" Inuyasha shrieked making birds fly away from the area, this is what finally got Kagomes attention. "Huh?... HEY HAVE YOU BEEN THROUGH MY BAG!" Kagome shrieked as she saw all the chibi s with her stuff, everyone cringed at her tone of voice. Kagomes angry gaze turned to Koga who had a big pile of her underwear,  
"HENTAAIIII" she screamed whilst chasing him with an umbrella, "WAAAAAAAH" Koga screamed as Inuyasha sat back and laughed, "Karma, sweet sweet karma". 


End file.
